Not a Fairy Tale
by Tsuki Janko
Summary: Kim Heechul adalah seorang malaikat. Dia dan kelima sahabatnya bertugas untuk memberi keajaiban pada anak-anak nerd. Dan sekarang target mereka adalah Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Zi Tao, Yixing, dan Kim Minseok. ALL EXO COUPLE
1. Not Cinderella

**Title: Not Fairy Tale**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: EXO & Super Junior & other**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Warning: its yaoi fanfiction dan author numpang eksis disini**

**Disclamer: semua cast bukan punya saya. Tapi ide cerita murni milik saya**

**Summary: Kim Heechul adalah seorang malaikat. Dia dan kelima temannya bertugas memberi keajaiban pada anak-anak **_**nerd**_**. Dan kini targetnya dan teman-temannya adalah; Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Zi Tao, Yixing, dan Kim Minseok. ALL EXO COUPLE**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja mungil dengan mata bulat berjalan menunduk, sambil mendekap erat bukunya. Ia menunduk semakin dalam saat semua orang yang berada di koridor sekolah menatapnya tajam. Dan bahkan beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan namja itu.

Tiga orang yeoja yang berjalan beriringan berlawanan arah dengan namja itu, memasang wajah jutek dan sengit dan dengan liciknya ia menyenggol bahu namja itu sampai ia terjatuh dan otomatis semua buku yang didekapnya jatuh.

Namja ber-name tag 'Do Kyungsoo' itu hanya dapat menghela nafas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan diiringi suara gelak tawa dari seluruh murid di koridor yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Namun seketika suara gaduh mereka berhenti saat enam namja tampan dan _populer_ di sekolah itu lewat. Saat mereka berjalan, seolah waktu bergerak dengan _slow motion _dan angin bertiup membuat rambut mereka menari-nari memberi efek _cool _yang berlebihan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakannya saat di rasa ada tangan lain yang ikut memunguti buku-bukunya. Ia sudah menduga kalau orang yang membantunya adalah Kai, salah satu namja tampan dan _populer_ di sekolah itu.

Kyungsoo perlahan mendongak, dan tepat sekali dugaanya, karena yang ia lihat kini adalah Kai yang sedang berlutut menopang tubuhnya, sedang tangannya sibuk merapihkan buku-buku milik Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ini yang membuat Kyungsoo heran. Bagaimana seorang Kai yang termasuk anggota anak-anak _populer_ disekolah itu, bisa seperhatian ini padanya? Padahal diluar sana masih banyak namja atau yeoja manis yang menyukainya, yang pasti akan senang jika diperhatikan olehnya.

Sedang Kyungsoo tidak, dia bukan termasuk anak-anak _populer_ macam Kai dan kelima sahabatnya. Dia malah termasuk ke dalam kumpulan anak-anak _nerd_ yang dibenci dan dikucilkan karena sering bergaul dengan buku.

Dan dia juga tidak suka Kai memperhatikannya. Kenapa? Itu karena Kai adalah anak _populer_ yang sudah pasti memiliki penggemar bertumpuk, dan jika penggemar mereka tahu kalau idolanya dekat dengan orang lain, yang pasti kena rugi adalah orang yang dekat dengan idola mereka itu.

Lihat contoh dimana Kyungsoo di disenggol bahunya sampai ia berikut buku-bukunya terjatuh. Itu karena seorang Kai begitu perhatian padanya sehingga membuat para penggemar cemburu dan mem-_bully_-nya dengan harapan Kyungsoo menghilang dari sekolah tersebut.

Kyungsoo berdiri diikuti Kai yang membawa tumpukan buku Kyungsoo yang lebih banyak dari pada yang ada digenggamannya. "biar aku bantu" kata Kai datar dan dengan suara _manly _ "Tidak...tidak usah..." jawab Kyungsoo lirih sambil berusaha merebut tumpukan buku yang berada dalam gendongan Kai.

Kai menghidarkan buku-buku itu dari Kyungsoo "Tidak, aku akan membantumu ayo" Kai dengan cepat berjalan dan diikuti Kyungsoo yang berusaha mengejarnya dengan menunduk karena takut dengan tatapan seluruh makhluk di koridor tersebut.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengkuti Kai dengan jarak yang cukup, ia tak mau terlalu dekat dengan Kai. Kai berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Kyungsoo yang berjalan menunduk dan sangat lamban. Kai mendekatinya dan langsung menarik salah satu tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluk buku.

Kyungsoo mendongak dengan wajah terkejut "Ayo cepat" Kai lagi-lagi berkata dengan nada datar dan dingin, menarik tangan Kyungsoo agar sedikit lebih cepat. Kyungsoo diam dengan mata terbuka lebar dan pipi yang merona.

Dan akhirnya ia berjalan bersama Kai sampai ke perpustakaan dengan tangannya yang terus digenggam oleh Kai, membuatnya mendapat tatapan benci dari semua orang yang mereka temui dijalan.

"Terima kasih... Kai" ia menyebut nama itu dengan sedikit kelu dan ragu. Kembali menunduk dan merona karena Kai menatapnya.

Kai tersenyum menambah pesona tersendiri yang jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapa pun "Sama-sama. Lain kali berhati-hatilah Kyungsoo-_hyung_" balas Kai sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga namja mungil itu.

"_Temui aku di taman sore ini" _bisiknya lalu kembali menegakan tubuh dan berjalan melewati Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mematung dengan mata yang membulat sempurna dan pipi yang merona manis.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, namja manis dengan sejuta talenta yang tersembunyi karena penampilannya, kini hanya bisa duduk dan menangis mendapati dirinya berada di dalam salah satu bilik dikamar mandi di sekolahnya.

Itu karena saat ia berusaha membuka pintu bilik tersebut, pintunya sama sekali tak mau terbuka. Ia tahu perbuatan siapa ini. Ini adalah perbuatan penggemar dari salah satu dari enam namja yang _populer_ disekolahnya.

Entah kenapa namja bernama Park Chanyeoll yang termasuk dalam kelompok namja _populer_ itu bisa sangat baik padanya. Memang Park Chanyeoll sedikit berbeda dari kelima temannya, karena ia lebih murah senyum, namun tetap saja senyum itu hanya disuguhkan pada beberapa orang, contohnya para guru. Namun yang membuat Baekhyun bingung adalah karena Park Chanyeoll juga memberikan senyumannya pada Baekhyun.

Dan itulah sebabnya para penggemar Chanyeoll selalu me-_bully_-nya seperti sekarang, mengunci Baekhyun dari luar saat ia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Sepertinya mereka cemburu dengan Baekhyun yang selalu mendapatkan senyuman dari seorang Chanyeoll.

Baekhyun terus terisak sampai bagian bawah kacamatanya basah terkena air matanya "Hiks... hiks... seseorang tolong hiks... aku..." isaknya lirih sambil terus meminta tolong, berharap ada seorang yang mau berbaik hati mendengar dan menolongnya saat ini.

Di lain tempat, terlihat namja jangkung memasuki toilet khusus pria. Dia langsung menuju wastafel yang memiliki kaca dan dengan sedikit bersiul kecil ia merapihkan rambutnya. Namun kegiatan berhenti saat ia mendengar suara isakan kecil dari salah satu bilik.

"Hiks... tolong..." suaranya begitu lirih, dan namja itu menajamkan pendengarannya sambil mendekati bilik yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

Chanyeoll, namja jangkung yang baru saja memasuki toilet itu berhenti dan tersenyum sambil membungkukan badan di depan salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut. Ia tersenyum, atau menyeringai sambil menguping.

Senyum atau seringainya itu semakin mengembang begitu ia tahu siapa yang ada di dalam. Ia kenal betul suara ini. Suara lirih nan lembut yang hanya dimiliki Baekhyun.

Chanyeoll membuka kunci bilik tersebut dan segera membukanya. Ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk sambil menunuduk dan kedua tangannya sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tubuhnya bergetar dan sedikit tersenggal-senggal karena terlalu lama menangis.

Chanyeoll mendekat lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari bilik tersebut, memeluknya untuk membuat Baekhyun sedikit tenang. Dan usahanya berhasil, Baekhyun berhenti menangis walau gerakan seperti tersenggal-senggal masih tertinggal sedikit.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeoll, ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau yang menyelamatkannya adalah Chanyeoll. Masih menunduk dan menghapus air matanya untuk yang terakhir kali lalu mendongak untuk berterimakasih.

Bukannya berterima kasih, ia malah mematung "Kau tak apa?" tanya Chanyeoll dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya... aku baik, terima kasih. Chanyeoll" jawabnya yang sekarang kembali menunduk. Ia lalu secara perlahan meninggalkan Chanyeoll sampai akhirnya ia merasa kepalanya berat dan pandangannya mengabur.

_Grep_

Beruntung Chanyeoll tepat waktu saat Baekhyun mulai limbung dan ia terjatuh, tapi sebelum namja mungil itu menghantam lantai Chanyeoll telah terlebih dulu menangkapnya. Dan membawa Baekhyun ke UKS sambil menggendongnya ala _brydal style._

Aku yakin, pasti Baekhyun akan tambah di-_bully _karena tadi penggemar Chanyeoll melihat kejadian dimana Chanyeoll berlari sambil membawa Baekhyun ke UKS.

.

.

Luhan kini berdiri memasang badan di depan segerombolan murid yang menyeringai sambil tertawa kecil. Di belakangnya ada seorang namja lain yang tengah berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya sambil terisak, namja yang sedang terisak itu bernama Tao.

Tao memang anak yang cengeng, jadi dia mudah menangis, dan sekarang dia menangis karena perbuatan penggemar dari salah satu sahabat Chanyeoll dan Kai, yaitu Kris. Kris adalah salah anak _populer_ yang memilik penggemar terbanyak setelah Kai.

Jadi tidak heran jika hampir setiap hari Tao menangis karena perbuatan para penggemar Kris. Mereka cemburu karena seorang Huang Zi Tao, anak _nerd_ yang hanya bergaul dengan Xi Luhan si pecinta rubrik berkacamata, mendapat perhatian dari seorang Kris si kapten basket sekolah.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan Tao, Luhan juga selalu di_-bully_ karena sang maknae dari enam anak _populer_ itu selalu terlihat dekat dengannya walau masih dengan _poker face_ miliknya.

Sehun namanya, namja seputih susu dengan ekspresi muka yang selalu datar itu jika sudah bertemu dengan Luhan akan sedikit melunak. Contohnya jika mereka bertemu, Sehun akan selalu menyapa Luhan terlebih dahulu, padahal hal itu sama sekali belum pernah ia lakukan terhadap siapa pun, entah itu pada guru sekali pun.

Luhan terlihat terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah antara marah dan menahan tangis "berhenti mengganggu kami!" serunya dengan nada jengkel.

Anak yang paling dekat jaranya dengan Luhan tertawa "Kalau begitu berhentilah mengganggu mereka!" bentak anak itu.

"Bukan kami yang mengganggu mereka!" balas Luhan. Anak-anak itu kembali tertawa "Kalau begitu mereka yang mengganggu kalian? Lucu sekali, hei! Lihat dulu siapa kalian siapa mereka, mana mungkin mereka yang memulai?" ucap kembali anak itu dengan nada remeh.

"Jika memang seperti itu kenyataannya" dan kalimat Luhan barusan kembali menumbuhkan gelak tawa dari para murid disana.

"Berhenti mangganggu mereka atau..." anak itu menyeringai lalu melirik teman-temannya dan sedikit menggerakan kepalanya memberi isyarat pada mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Mereka secara serempak mendekati Tao lalu menariknya untuk berdiri dan menjauhi Luhan. Luhan sontak menoleh dan panik melihat Tao yang kedua tangannya sudah dipegang oleh dua anak murid lain.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan dia!" bentak Luhan sambil mendekati Tao, namun dihalangi oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Berhenti atau..." anak itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Tao semakin terisak sambil menunduk, dia takut. Dan anak itu mendekatkan mata pisaunya ke arah mata Tao. "Kau akan kehilangan mata panda" katanya.

"Hey kalian!" mereka semua menoleh dan panik ketika mereka melihat Kris dan Sehun berdiri dengan tenang namun menatap mereka tajam.

"Pergi dari sini. Sekarang!" bentak Kris yang biasanya akan irit bicara dan dalam sekejap segerombolan murid itu melarikan diri.

Sehun dan juga Kris mendekati Luhan yang kini memeluk Tao yang masih dapat di dengar isakanya "Sshhh... tak apa Tao... kau baik saja" kata Luhan berusaha menenangkan Tao "Kalian baik?" Sehun menepuk pundak Luhan.

Luhan menoleh lalu menunduk "Terima kasih..." gumamnya lalu dengan cepat membawa Tao pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

Kris dan Sehun berpandangan lalu tersenyum seolah menahan tawa.

.

.

Minseok duduk di atap sekolah sendirian. Satu-satunya alasan dia berada disini adalah karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, di mana dia dihadang oleh beberapa murid yang ia yakini adalah penggemar dari Jongdae, salah satu namja _populer _di sekolahnya.

Mereka menghadangnya saat ia ingin menuju ke kelasnya dan tepat di koridor di depan kelas mereka merebut tas yang dikenakan Minseok dan mengopernya kesana kemari bahkan membawa tas Minseok lari sehingga membuat Minseok kewalahan.

Namun anak yang membawa tasnya lari berhenti begitu Jongdae atau Chen sudah berdiri di depannya, meminta tas tersebut di kembalikan, dan begitulah cara Minseok mendapatkan tasnya kembali. Lalu setelah itu ia kemari untuk bersenyumbunyi.

Ia membenarkan kacamatanya lalu membuka bukunya dan membacanya. Tempat itu bersuasana hening sampai akhirnya terdengar suara langkah mendekat dan membuat Minseok menghentikan kegiatan membacanya.

Suara langkah kaki tersebut semakin keras terdengar yang menandakan sang pemilik sudah semakin mendekat. Namun secara tiba-tiba langkah kaki itu berhenti. Minseok menoleh perlahan dan gerakannya terlihat sedikit gaduh karena melihat orang yang kini berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

Orang itu tersenyum melihat gelagat Minseok "A-ah Chen" ucap Minseok sambil berdiri dan sedikit menunduk "terima kasih" lanjutnya. Chen tersenyum "Tak apa" lalu Chen duduk disamping tempat Minseok duduk tadi.

"Duduklah" ujar Chen tersenyum dan menepuk tempat disampingnya. Minseok menurut lalu duduk disamping Chen. Keadaan kembali hening, angin berhembus lembut membawa perasaan nyama.

Minseok menoleh kearah Chen dan sekarang dia hanya menatap Chen dengan kagum. Lihat Chen sekarang, karena angin yang bertiup membuat rambutnya bergerak menari-nari, matanya terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang ia dengar melalui _earphone, _dan bibirnya juga mengikuti alunan musik, menyanyikan lagu yang ia dengar, namun hanya bersenandung kecil.

Minseok sekarang mengerti kenapa Chen ini bisa sangat populer. Ia tampan, suaranya merdu, dan, dan untuknya dia baik. Perlahan senyum mengembang di bibir mungil Minseok karena tanpa diketahui oleh Chen, ia mulai bersenandung dengan suara sedang membuat Minseok dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara Chen.

Minseok terus tersenyum dan mengagumi suara Chen. Tapi ia juga bingung karena setiap ada _event _yang ada di sekolahnya yang diadakan setiap tahun dimana akan ada lomba menyanyi, ia tak pernah menemukan Chen.

Chen menghentikan nyanyian sesuai berakhirnya musik yang ia dengar. Namun beberap detik kemudian ia memasang ekspresi terkejut. Ia menoleh ke arah Minseok yang masih tetap menatapnya kagum.

"Kau, mendengar nyanyian ku?" tanya Chen dengan ragu dan Minseok mengangguk. Chen tersenyum "hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang boleh mendengarkan suara ku" katanya. Sedang Minseok gelagapan karena tadi ia mendengar suara Chen tanpa ijin.

"Tenanglah, kau termasuk orang tertentu itu" Minseok berhenti dengan gerakannya, menatap Chen dengan mata yang sedikit membulat "Kenapa? Itu karena hatiku memilih mu sebagai orang yang spesial" seolah mengerti pikiran Minseok, Chen langsung menyela mulut Minseok yang sedikit terbuka ingin mengeluarkan suara.

Minseok merona. Beberapa saat otaknya berkata bahwa, Chen sudah gila. Namun anggapan otaknya segera di tepis begitu saja saat Chen tersenyum pada Minseok lembut. Chen mengulurkan tangannya mengelus pipi _chubby _yang merona milik Minseok.

"Mungkin otakmu menganggapku gila, karena aku adalah anak _populer _sedang kau sebaliknya dan aku malah menyukaimu. Tapi percayalah, cinta itu buta. Minseok-_hyung_" Chen tersenyum untuk kali terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan Minseok yang masih bengong dan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

.

.

Suho dan Yixing berjalan berdampingan. Lain halnya dengan Suho yang memasang wajah _angelic _sekaligu dingin, Yixing hanya dapat menunduk karena pipinya merona dan juga takut di tatap dengan tatapan menusuk oleh orang-orang sekitar.

Ada sebuah alasan mereka berjalan berdampingan seperti ini. Yaitu karena Yixing yang wajahnya terlihat pucat. Suho berinisyatif mengantar Yixing sampai ke kelas. Ia khawatir jika Yixing tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di tempat saat dalam perjalanan ke kelas.

Tadi pagi saat sedang berada di loby Suho menemukan Yixing dengan wajah lesu dan pucat, berdiri sambil menumpukan dirinya pada dinding. Seperti terlihat tersiksa. Dan Suho mendekatinya, menakannya apa yang terjadi.

Suho langsung terbahak mendengarkan jawaban dari Yixing. Ternyata Yixing bisa sepucat ini karena tadi ia baru saja berlari mengejar bis ke sekolah. Bis itu untuk dinaiki bukan dikejar-pikirnya. Yixing sedikit kesal karena ditertawakan lalu ia mengambil langkah menjauhi Suho, tapi baru beberap langkah ia oleng lalu ditahan tubuhnya oleh Suho.

Hingga akhirnya Suho memilih berjalan mengantar Yixing. Takut-takut jika anak itu kembali oleng. Dan benar saja Yixing berhenti dan tubuhnya sedikit oleng. Suho menggenggam tangan Yixing untuk membantu anak itu menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo, pelan-pelan saja" Suho menarik tangan Yixing mendekati dirinya lalu menggandeng tangan Yixing, membantunya berjalan dengan seimbang.

Semua yang berada di koridor itu memasang wajah sengit pada Yixing. Sedang Yixing sendiri berusaha melepaskan tangan Suho "Terima kasih tapi, tapi sepertinya aku bisa sendiri" ia masih berusaha melepaskan tangan Suho.

"Tidak, terakhir kali aku menuruti permintaanmu untuk pergi saat kau pucat begini. Kita berakhir dengan aku menggendongmu ke UKS" kata Suho tanpa menoleh.

Yixing terdiam. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan Suho. Kejadian itu berlangsung dua minggu lalu. Yixing trelihat pucat dan lemas karena ia ada kelas olahraga dan sebelumnya ia belum sarapan sama sekali. Dan kebetulan saat ia berjalan ia bertemu dengan Suho. Saat Suho menyapanya Yixing hanya tersenyum. Suho mencoba membantu Yixing dengan menawarkan Yixing pergi UKS. Namun Yixing menolak, dan baru beberapa langkah berjalan Yixing ambruk. Membuat Suho harus menggendongnya ke UKS. Dan yap, penggemar Suho marah akan hal itu.

Yixing semakin menunduk, dan memilih hanya menatap lantai sedang tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Suho. Yixing menunuduk karena tatapan sengit menghujam kearahnya. Bukan hanya satu atau dua orang melainkan seluruh orang yang ada dikoridor itu. Dan tentu saja pengguna koridor tersebut tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Baiklah, ini sudah sampai di depan kelasmu. Eum... sepertinya kelasmu masih sepi, mau ku temani?" tanya Suho.

Yixing menggeleng "Tidak, tidak usah. Terima kasih" jawabnya cepat. Yixing belajar dari pengalaman, setelah kejadian dua minggu lalu, ia menjadi bahan _bullying _oleh penggemar Suho, membuatnya untuk terus menjaga jarak dengan Suho walau usahanya selalu sia-sia seperti sekarang.

Suho tersenyum "Kau yakin? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu melakukan sesuatu" katanya menatap Yixing. Yixing mengangguk pelan.

Senyum diwajah Suho sedikit menghilang "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa" katanya sambil melenggang pergi "Oh iya" Suho membalikan badan "Nanti istirahat ku temani ya?" serunya dan kembali berjalan.

Yixing tertegun, lalu secara perlahan ia memperhatikan sekitar. Dan benar saja, semua penghuni koridor menatapnya. Yixing kembali menunduk dan memasuki kelasnya.

.

.

"Hei, bagaimana kabar kalian?!" seru Chanyeoll bersemangat saat bertemu kedua sahabatnya di lapangan basket.

"Kau gila Yeoll. Kita baru berpisah selama kurang lebih enam puluh menit dan kau menanyakan kabar kami" balas Kris.

"Seperti kau tak tahu dia saja _hyung_" sahut Sehun. Mereka bertiga duduk di kursi penonton menunggu tiga sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Ah, disini kalian rupanya, kami pikir kita janjian bertemu di ruang musik" Suho dan Kai datang bersama. Tadi mereka bertemu di ruang musik karena mereka berpikir sahabat-sahabat mereka ada disana.

"Dasar pikun" gumam Sehun dan mendapat sebuah tonjokan kecil di lengannya dari Kai "Dasar tak tahu sopan santun" balas Kai "Seperti kau tahu sopan santun saja" ujar Sehun ketus "Diam kau, albino!" Kai mulai menunjuk Sehun "Memang kenapa? Hitam!" Sehun tak mau kalah.

Mereka akhirnya berdiri sambil terus bertatap mata, dan seolah seperti dalam anime, jarak antar mata mereka mengeluarkan listrik "Diam kalian, maknae!" Kris yang jengah melerai "Kau juga, tua!" sahut Sehun dan Kai bersamaan sambil menunjuk Kris. Kris melotot lalu berdiri "Apa kata kalian barusan?!" Sehun dan Kai menarik tangan mereka lalu saling berpandangan "Ti-tidak ada _hyung_" jawab Kai.

"Jadi diamlah dan berhenti bertengkar" Kai dan juga Sehun mengangguk lalu merangkul satu sama lain sambil tersenyum. Kris kembali ketempatnya dan ikut mengobrol dengan Suho, Chanyeoll dan Chen yang sudah tiba.

Sehun dan Kai berpandangan 'Dasar bodoh, kau cadel' 'Berhenti membuka aibku, atau akan kusebarkan fotomu tidur dengan telanjang' 'Berhenti mengancamku' 'Kau juga berhenti memanggilku cadel' dan mereka pun mengangguk seolah hal yang baru saja mereka bicarakan melalui tatapan mata adalah sebuah perjanjian.

"Hai kalian, kemari" panggil Chanyeoll padan Sehun dan Kai. Mereka berbuda mendekat "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Kris. Kai mengangkat tangan "Nanti sore aku akan menyatakannya" katanya, lalu Suho juga sedikit mengangkat tangannya "Aku akan melaksanakannya nanti pada waktu istirahat" ujarnya.

Chanyeoll menepuk jidat "Astaga! aku harus menemani Baekhyun di UKS. Aku pergi dulu sampai jumpa" dan akhirnya berlari meninggalkan sahabatnya pergi ke UKS.

.

ChanBaek side

Chanyeoll membuka pintu ruangan itu secara perlahan. Ruangan dengan nuansa putih bersih itu tampak seperti rumah sakit lengkap dengan bau obat-obatan. Chanyeoll memasukinya dengan tenang, mendekati salah satu tempat tidur diasana yang terbari seorang namja mungil.

Chanyeoll tersenyum menemukan namja itu "Masih tidur rupanya" gumamnya. Namun tiba-tiba mata namja itu terbuka, ia menatap Chanyeoll "Heum..." ia berusaha bangkit tapi ditahan oleh Chanyeoll "Tidur dulu saja Baek..." kata Chanyeoll. Baekhyun menurut dan akhirnya memilih kembali tiduran.

"Terima kasih. Chanyeoll sudah mau membantuku" kata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeoll. Chanyeoll tersenyum, mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakannya disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun, lalu mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Asal itu untukmu, maka akan aku lakukan segalanya" ucap Chanyeoll sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti maka ia diam saja. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, Chanyeoll berhenti mengusap kepala Baekhyun, tapi tangannya masih berada di pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Kenapa apanya?" tanya balik Chaneyoll.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeoll, membuat mata mereka bertemu "Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti itu?" Chanyeoll menatap balik Baekhyun aneh.

"Memperlakukan mu bagaimana?" Baekhyun menghela nafas "I-iya maksudku, kau itu, eum..." Chanyeoll tersenyum dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku memperlakukanmu seolah kau adalah orang yang penting bagiku" ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya "Iya, kau memang orang yang penting bagiku, bagi hatiku. Memang kenapa? Apa kau tak suka jika aku menyukaimu dan memperhatikanmu?".

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat "Iya. Aku tak suka jika kau mempelakukanku seperti itu. Tak tahukah kau? Bahwa selama ini sikap mu padaku membuat para penggemarmu cemburu dan mem_bully_ku" ketus Baekhyun tapi malah membuatnya tambah imut.

Chanyeoll menarik tangannya dari kepala Baekhyun, menunduk sambil tersenyum "Ya aku tahu itu" Baekhyun bingung dengan respon Chanyeoll "Maka dari itu akan kubuat mereka tak akan melakukan hal itu padamu lagi" Chanyeoll mendongak menatap Baekhyun "Dengan menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihku"

.

.

Luhan dan Tao berjalan beriringan. Seperti biasa Luhan akan berjalan menunduk sambil memainkan rubik yang ada digenggamannya sedang Tao berada disampingnya. Menggandeng lengan Luhan, menuntunnya supaya jalan lurus karena ia fokus pada rubiknya.

"Luhan _gege_, aku mau tanya" kata Tao lirih.

"Tanya apa?" masih fokus pada rubiknya.

"Kata _gege_ kita tadi pagi diselamatkan dua orang. Siapa mereka?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan otomatis Tao ikut berhenti berhenti berjalan.

"Mereka itu... Kris dan Sehun" jawab Luhan lalu hendak melangkah pergi tapi Tao malah tak bergeming. "Tao, ayo kita pergi" ajak Luhan.

Tao terlonjak kecil dan mengangguk. Lalu kembali berjalan menuntun Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan rubiknya.

.

.

SuLay side

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Saat semua anak meninggalkan kelas mereka pergi kekantin, tapi tidak untuk Suho. Ia malah pergi menuju salah satu kelas. Yaitu kelas Yixing.

Suho memasukinya, menemukan Yixing yang duduk sendirian sambil menatap kotak bekalnya tanpa nafsu. Suho mendekati Yixing dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kenapa tak dimakan?" tanya Suho. Yixing menoleh, wajahnya masih pucat seperti tadi pagi "Aku tidak bernafsu" Suho hanya tersenyum, mengambil kotak bekal tersebut dari hadapan Yixing. Ia menyumpit daging panggang didalamnya. Lalu mendekatkan pada mulut Yixing.

"Makanlah" dengan lembut dan pelan Suho mencoba membujuk Yixing. Yixing diam saja sambil memandang daging tersebut "Tidak mau" sambil menggeleng berusaha menolak daging tersebut.

Suho menarik kembail daging tersebut "Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Suho sekarang malah membujuk Yixing seperti sedang membujuk anak kecil. "Tak mengapa, aku tidak suka sekolah" jawab Yixing dan Suho terkekeh.

"Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Memang kenapa kau tak mau, hm?" Suho kembali ingin menyumpit daging tersebut.

"Itu karena... kau _hyung_" ucapan Yixing membuat gerakan tangan Suho berhenti "aku?" Yixing mengangguk "Kau.. apa maksudmu memperlakukanku seperti ini? Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka. Para penggemarmu tak menyukai jika kau baik padaku" jelas Yixing sedikit bersungut karena ia masih lemas.

Suho terdiam. Memang, ia tahu bahwa selama ini Yixing selalu di_bully _oleh penggemarnya karena dia berbuat baik pada Yixing "Tapi aku menyukainya, menyukaimu" ujar Suho menunduk sedih.

Kini Yixing yang terdiam. Ia sama sekali berfikir bahwa Suho berbuat baik padanya selama ini karena dia suka. Dia hanya berfikir, mungkin Suho hanya akan menjaga _image _angel-nya tersebut, namun mengorbankan ketentraman Yixing karena terus-terusan diganggu oleh penggemar namja berwajah malaikat itu.

Suho berdiri "Jika kau tidak suka, maka aku akan menjauh" ujarnya sebelum melangkah namun Yixing dengan segera menahannya "_H-hyung_ maaf" Yixing sudah berdiri di belakang Suho.

Suho tersenyum licik, lalu membalikan badannya "Kau mau ku maafkan?" tanya Suho dan Yixing hanya mengangguk. Yixing sama sekali tidak melihat senyuman Suho "Kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

ChenMin side

Minseok kembali ke atap sekolah. Saat jam istirahat seperti ini dia akan pergi kemari, membawa kotak bekalnya, memakannya sendirian, dengan tenang.

Ia membuka kotak bekalnya. Dia tersenyum begitu tahu isinya, bibinya memang pengertian, ia tahu semua makanan kesukaan Minseok. Minseok mengambil satu bakpao didalamnya, dan gerakannya berhenti begitu mendengar, suara langkah kaki mendekat.

Selama ini yang kemari pada jam istirahat hanya dirinya, tak ada orang lain. Tentu saja, karena Minseok menyukai tempat yang tenang, dan karena tak ada orang lain yang kemari Minseok jadi menyukainya.

Suara itu terus mendekat, Minseok sama sekali tak menoleh. Dan sosok pemilik suara langkah kaki itu pun sudah sampai disampingnya, duduk bersila disana, sambil bersenandung kecil. Minseok tahu suara ini. Ini merupakan suara Chen, yang tadi pagi ia dengar.

Chen mulai bernyanyi dengan suara sedang, dan Minseok mengembalikan bakpaonya, lebih memilih fokus pada suara Chen. Menoleh kearah Chen agar lebih menghayati suara dan lagu yang seimbang tersebut.

Chen berhenti bernyanyi, menoleh pada Minseok kemudian tersenyum "Bagaimana? Suaraku bagus?" tanya Chen. Minseok mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum "Iya! Sangat bagus, Chen-ah" Chen tertawa melihat ekspresi Minseok.

"Kau mau minum" Minseok menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman. Chen menerimanya "terima kasih" lalu meminum minuman tersebut.

"Ah~ kau suka kemari?" Chen bertanya tanpa menoleh. Minseok mengangguk "Ya, disini sangat tenang" Chen menoleh dan kembali tertawa pelan melihat Minseok dengan pipi yang sudah _chubby _kini sedang mengunyah bakpao.

Minseok menoleh "Kenapa?" bertanya dengan pipi mengembang, tatapan polos dan memiringkan kepala. "_Hyung_, berhentilah melakukan hal itu atau aku akan benar-benar memaksamu menjadi kekasihku" Minseok merona mendengar kalimat dari mulut Chen.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti" sambung Chen karena, ia melihat muka Minseok yang imut merona, menambahkan kesan imut yang natural. Minseok dengan cepat memalingkan mukanya. Jantung berdebar cepat.

"Hyung"panggil Chen dan Minseok menoleh "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?".

.

.

HunHan side

"Luhan _hyung_" panggil Sehun sambil mengejar Luhan yang sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Semua murid yang melihat mereka memasang tampak iri, cemburu, dan sengit pada Luhan. "Iya" jawab Luhan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tapan tersebut.

"Ayo, pulang bersamaku" ajak Sehun langsung, dan siapa saja yang mendengarkan kalimat Sehun barusan menghentikan nafas mereka tak terkecuali Luhan.

"Tapi Sehun" "Sudah ayo ikut saja" Sehun dengan seenaknya menarik tangan Luhan menuju tempat parkir dan dengan sedikit paksaan memasukan Luhan kedalamnya.

"Luhan _hyung_ sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang kita pergi. Sebentar ya?" Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya. Luhan menoleh "Kmana?" "Nanti hyung juga akan tahu" Sehun tersenyum senang dan Luhan hanya menatapnya penuh selidik karena senyum anak itu.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu keluar diikuti oleh Luhan. Mereka memasuki sebuah kedai kecil "Aku thelalu kemari _hyung_" Sehun tersenyum ceria. Dan Luhan melongo, ia belum pernah melihat Sehun tersenyum dan ternyata saat anak ini tersenyum dengan cerah, akan terlihat sangat tampan.

"Thelalu?" Sehun memasang wajah terkejut seperti dia habis membocorkan sebuah rahasia. Memang benar, Sehun sudah membocorkan sebuah rahasia. Yaitu rahasia yang selalu dijaganya dan hanya sahabat dan keluarganya saja yang mengetahui rahasia ini. Bahwa Sehun cadel.

Sehun menunduk "Iya, Thehun sebenarnya cadel" ujarnya lemas. Luhan sangat ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan, ia tak mau membuat namja yang kini tengah duduk lemas di depannya tersinggung.

"Tak apa Sehun. Suatu saat nanti cadelmu pasti akan hilang" Sehun mendongak dan menatap berbinar Luhan "Terima kathih, Luhan _hyung_" dan mereka larut dalam percakapan sambil meminum _bubble tea._

Luhan tak tahu bahwa salah satu anak _populer _disekolahnya itu ternyata sangat baik dan menyenangkan. Selama ini yang ia pikirkan adalah anak _populer _memiliki sifat yang sama. Sombong, dingin, dan menyebalkan. Namun semua itu ditepis saat ia bercengkrama dengan Sehun sekarang. Dan satu lagi tak semua anak _populer _itu sempurna. Lihat Sehun, dibalik tampang dan otaknya, ternyata ia cadel huruf 'S'.

Luhan selalu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa, karena Sehun berbicara dengan aksen cadel yang kentara "Ya ampun Sehun, aku tak tahu kalau kau se-imut ini" Luhan membenarkan kacamatanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak imut _hyung. _Tapi _hyung _yang imut" Luhan berhenti tertawa dan menatap Sehun "Aku? Imut?" menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu membenarkan kaca matanya kembali "Iya _hyung _kau imut" Sehun tersenyum _cool _seperti biasa. Dan Luhan serasa diterpa angin melihat senyuman itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengajak orang lain kemari" Sehun tetap masih memasang senyum walau tak seceria tadi "Kenapa?" Luhan melupakan kalimat Sehun tadi "karena _bubble tea_ adalah minuman kesukaanku, jadi hanya orang yang kusuka saja yang boleh meminum minuman ini dengan ku".

Mereka terdiam, Sehun yang masih menunggu Luhan dan Luhan yang masih mencerna kalimat Sehun "A-apa?" Luhan terlonjak kecil dengan wajah merona tipis "Jadi, Sehun" "Iya Sehun suka dengan Luhan _hyung_"

.

.

KrisTao side

Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi. Tentu saja karena sekarang semua warga sekolah sudah pulang. Namun Tao tidak, ia bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon didekat lapangan basket, memandang seorang namja jangkung yang sedang bermain bola basket sendirian.

Tao tahu, ini adalah tindakan bodoh, meminta Luhan untuk pulang duluan hanya untuk diam dibalik sebuah pohon memperhatikan salah satu namja _populer _di sekolahnya. Ia bukanlah seorang penggemar yang berusaha mendekati idolanya dengan menguntit seperti ini, ia hanya berniat berterima kasih kepada Kris atas insiden tadi pagi. Tapi yang terjadi adalah Tao terlalu malu untuk pergi kedepan sana dan berucap terima kasih kepada Kris, hingga membuatnya mematung disini.

Tao membelikan badannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon tersebut "Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Lalu ia mendongak "TaoTao semangat! Jangan jadi pemalu lagi" serunya dengan mantap.

Ia lalu kembali mengahadap kearah Kris, menghirup dan menghembuskan udara cepat. Lalu dengan langkah pelan namun pasti, ia mendekat kearah Kris.

Kris berhenti bergerak saat dirasa ada seorang yang mendekat, ia menoleh, tersenyum hangat saat ia tahu siapa yang mendekat "Hai Tao. Ada apa kemari?" Tao menciut. Hanya dengan mendengar suara Kris membuat rasa percaya dirinya mengecil.

"I-ini Kris-_ssi_" katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah botol minuman pada Kris yang terlihat berkeringat.

Kris menerimanya "Santai saja, panggil aku _gege_" Tao mendongak "Aku tahu kau berasal dari china" Kris lalu meminum air pemberian Tao.

"Iya, Kris _gege_" kata Tao sambil mengangguk "Oh ya, kenapa kemari Tao?" Kris teringat, bahwa dia belum tahu maksud kedatangan Tao. "Itu, Tao mau berterima kasih kepada Kris _gege_, karena tadi kata Luhan _ge_, Kris _gege _dan juga Sehun menyelamatkan kami berdua" jelasnya dengan lirih dan menunduk.

Kris tersenyum licik persis seperti Suho "kau ingin berterima kasih?" tanya Kris dan Tao mengangguk mantap dan polos "kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku"

.

.

KaiSoo side

Kyungsoo datang ke taman sesuai permintaan Kai. Ia duduk dibangku sendirian, sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Menghembuskan nafas begitu ia menyadari, dia telah duduk disini selama empat puluh lima menit.

Kyungsoo berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Seharusnya ia tahu, Kai itu anak _populer _yang sudah pasti suka menindas anak-anak nerd semacam dia. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo yakin pasti Kai hanya ingin mengerjainya.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_!" baru satu langkah berjalan dia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang, menemukan Kai yang berlari kearahnya. Saat Kai sudah sampai di hadapannya, anak itu membungkukan badan, menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan yang ia tumpukan pada lutut dengan nafas terengah.

Berdiri, dan menatap Kyungsoo "Hah, maaf _hyung _aku terlambat. Tadi aku sedikit ada urusan. Apa kau sudah menungguku lama?" Kai langsung berbicara sepat dan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang bulat di balik kacamata, dan membuka mulutnya sedikit menatap Kai.

"I-iya sudah lumayan lama" jawab Kyungsoo "Kalau begitu maafkan aku _hyung_" kata Kai dengan nada menyesal "Tidak apa. Kai kenapa kau menyuruhku datang kemari?" Kai tersenyum, lalu mengambil tangan Kyungsoo "Tidak ada _hyung._ Hanya saja aku kasihan padamu yang selalu di_bully _oleh penggemarku" Kai berjalan sambil membawa tangan Kyungsoo membuat pemiliknya ikut mengikuti langkah Kai.

Kyungsoo menunduk "Iya" responnya singkat "Aku tahu, kau benci padaku karena akulah penyebab kau selalu di_bully _mereka" ucap Kai dan dibalas gelengan pelan dari Kyungsoo "Tidak, aku tidak membencimu Kai" Kai berhenti membuat Kyungsoo juga terhenti.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sendiri masih setia menatap lantai "Dan aku tahu jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Agar kau tak di_bully _lagi" Kyungsoo mendongak dengan muka polos.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya?" Kai tersenyum "Dengan kau menjadi kekasihku"

.

.

Keesokannya seluruh murid di sekolah Kris dan kelima sahabatnya gempar karena melihat pangeran mereka datang kesekolah dengan menggandeng atau merangkul enam anak _nerd _di sekolah itu.

"Dengar! Sekarang mereka adalah kekasih kami, jadi jangan coba-coba ganggu mereka atau kalian akan mendapatkan akibatnya!" Kris berucap dengan suara sedang namun masih bisa didengar oleh penggemarnya mereka yang sekarang patah hati dan sakit jantung.

Enam anak-anak _nerd _yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasih enam anak _populer _itu hanya dapat menunduk dengan wajah merona dan membiarkan diri tangan mereka digenggam atau bahkan tubuh mereka dirangkul oleh sang kekasih.

Kyungsoo melirik sedikit kesudut dan menemukan tiga yeoja yang pernah menabrak hingga terjatuh dulu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Terutama gadis yang poni-nya dikucir keatas, ber-name tag Jung Eun Won, itu menangis meraung-raung membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh geli.

Dan akhirnya enam pasangan itu berpisah, mengantarkan sang kekasih ke kelas masing-masing.

.

SuLay side

"Yixing-ah nanti aku kemari lagi ya?" tanya Suho pada Yixing di depan kelas namja berdimple itu. Yixing mengangguk mengiyakan "Baiklah aku pergi dulu" dan kecupan singkat mendarat di dahi Yixing sebelum sang kekasih pergi.

KrisTao side

"Panda, nanti saat jam istirahat temuai aku di lapangan basket. Dan bawa bekal yang kau janjikan kemarin" Tao mengangguk semangat "Baik Kris gege" katanya sambil tersenyum. Kris terkekeh lalu mengusap kepala Tao dan berjalan meninggalkan kelas kekasihnya tersebut.

HunHan side

"Sehuna, ini aku membuatkanmu bekal" Luhan berusaha menggledah tasnya, tapi ditahan oleh Sehun "Baik, aku akan menjemputmu saja nanti dan kita makan bersama" Sehun mengecup pelan pipi Luhan lalu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang mengerjap.

ChenMin side

"Minseokkie _hyung_ nanti kita bertemu di atap lagi ya?" ajak Chen pada Minseok yang kini hanya menunduk, terlalu malu untuk menatap sang kekasih. Chen tersenyum lalu menangkup wajah Minseok, mengangkatnya agar dapat melihat mata indah Minseok "Aku akan menunggumu. Ok?" dan Minseok hanya mengangguk kecil dengan pipi merona di tangan Chen.

KaiSoo side

"Sudahlah sayang, jangan pedulikan tatapan mereka" Kai berusaha menenangkan sang kekasih yang sedari tadi menunduk takut karena ditatap oleh penggemar Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil "Oh ya, nanti aku ke kelasmu saat jam istirahat. Kita makan bersama" dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk setuju.

ChanBaek side

"BaekBaek, kau sudah mempunyai nomor _handphone _ku, jadi jika terjadi sesuatu hubungi aku" Bakhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah ChanChan" dan mereka tertawa kecil bersama "Aku pergi dulu Baek sayang" mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu kemesraan selalu diumbar oleh pasangan langit dan bumi ini. Dan sekarang mereka, enam pasangan ini sedang berada di lapangang bola basket. Kai membawa sebuah toa ditangannya dan berteriak melalui pengeras suara.

"Yak! Ayo semua murid, kemarilah kalian!" seru Kai dan dengan segera lapangan itu dikelilingi anak-anak murid lainnya. Para anak nerd bingung kepada kekasih mereka masing-masing yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka dengan seringai.

"Kai, ada apa ini?" tanya Kyungsoo mewakili teman-temannya "Kau akan segera tahu sayang" jawab Kai dengan seringainya.

"Baiklah kalian berenam! Dengarkan kami!" teriak Chanyeoll dan semua anak disana mengeryit bingung kecuali enam pangeran ini.

"Apa-apaan kau Chan. Tak sebaiknya kau berbicara seperti itu pada kekasihmu sendiri" balas Baekhyun. Enam anak _populer _itu tertawa "Hahaha... apa kau bilang? Kekasih? Kai, beri tahu mereka" Chen menyuruh Kai untuk menyerukan sesuatu.

"Baik" dan tanpa melepas seringai Kai kembali menyalakan pengeras suara yang digenggamnya "Baiklah, sepertinya kalian bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang terjadi disini. Akan kujelaskan. Kami telah berhasil mengerjai mereka" tunjuk Kai kepada Kyungsoo, Yixing, Minseok, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Luhan "Dengan berpura-pura menjadi kekasih mereka" lanjut Kai, dan kalimatnya membuat semua tercekat.

"Apa kalian tak mengerti heh?" seru Kris tanpa pengeras suara sama sekali "Kalian, kalian ini benar-benar bodoh atau apa?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk enam anak _nerd._

"Sepertinya mereka terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti" ejek Suho. "Sebenarnya selama ini kami tak mencintai kalian sama sekali" kata Chen tak berhenti menunjukan senyum iblis.

"Jadi kalian ini..." Minseok bergetar "Ya, kami hanya mengerjai kalian" Kai mendekatkan kembali pengeras suara itu pada bibirnya "Kalian dengar baik-baik. Apa menurut kalian, kami pantas dengan mereka? Tentu saja tidak! Lihat kami, kami adalah pangeran dan mereka? Mereka adalah rakyat jelata yang tak berguna! Apa menurut kalian orang-orang seperti mereka pantas mendapatkan kami? Tentu saja tidak bukan?! Itu hanya ada di dalam cerita dongeng. Tidak ada di dunia nyata" anak-anak disekitar mereka mulai mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti dan mulai tersenyum sinis.

Tao dan Baekhyun sudah menangis. Yixing dan Kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan Minseok juga Luhan hanya bisa mematung.

"Dan kalian terlalu percaya diri dengan status bodoh ini!" Sehun segera mengambil pengeras Kai lalu berteriak, dan membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa jahat.

"Lihat wajah bodoh mereka saat menangis" teriak Eun Won yang berada di baris depan, dan itu mengundang gelak tawa yang lebih.

Tao dan Baekhyun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu diikuti oleh Luhan yang ingin menjaga Tao. Yixing tak bergeming, disampingnya Kyungsoo hanya berdiam terisak sedih dan Minseok menatap mereka marah "Kalian monster! Kalian sama sekali tak memiliki hati! Egois! Dan bahkan kalian melakukan ini, menyakiti hati kami hanya untuk bahan tertawaan!" teriaknya di depan anak-anak _populer _"Wow wow, tenang Baozi hahaha" Chen mengejek Minseok dengan memanggilnya dengan panggilan Minseok saat mereka dulu masih 'berpacaran'.

"Ayo Kyung, Yixing kita pergi dari sini" Minseok segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan Yixing menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sedang tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok makhluk canti dengan sayap puntih dipunggungnya menatap mereka kesal _"Huh! Jahat sekali mereka" _katanya sengit walau tak akan ada yang dapat mendengarnya ditempat itu.

Lalu ia menyeringai dan mengambil sebuah _handphone_ dari sakunya dan menekan beberapa tombol, setelah itu mendekatkan benda itu ketelinganya _"Aku menemukan target baru. Jadi kemarilah kalian"_ ia langsung mengutarakan kalimatnya dan menutup sambungan secara sepihak.

"_Lihat saja nanti anak-anak" _katanya sambil tersenyum iblis lalu mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan, Yixing, Baekhyun, dan juga Minseok menjadi bahan ejekan selama beberapa hari. Tadi Minseok sempat menyuruh mereka untuk menemuinya di taman kota.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka. Yixing, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Tao, Minseok, dan Baekhyun duduk melingkar di atas rumput "_Hyung_ kenapa meminta kami datang kemari?" tanya Luhan yang matanya sebab seperti yang lain. Tentu saja itu karena setiap malam mereka menangis karena apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku ingin membahas kejadian 'itu'" "Sudahlah _hyung_, tak usah dibahas lagi kejadian 'itu'" Tao langsung menyambung kalimat yang Minseok ucapkan sambil menutup telinga dan juga matanya.

"A-" "Hai" sebelum Minseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh sapaan seorang namja manis berpipi tirus. Sesaat Minseok terpana namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum "Hai" balasnya.

Kyungsoo, Tao, Luhan, Yixing dan Baekhyun ikut tersenyum. Lalu datang lima namja lain yang berwajah cantik dan imut. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Ryeowook, dan mereka adalah teman-temanku" kata si pipi tirus yang sekarang diketahui namanya, Ryeowook.

"Dia Kim Heechul" katanya sambil menunjuk namja cantik dan hey, bukankah dia yang kemarin berada dilapangan basket itu? Dan dia punya sayapkan?

"Dia Park Jung Soo kalian boleh memanggilnya Leeteuk" sambil menunjuk namja berwajah angel.

"Dia adalah sahabatku Lee Sungmin" menunjuk namja yang berpipi sedikit chubby.

"Yang itu adalah Lee Hyuk Jae kalian bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk" menunjuk namja imut yang memiliki _gummy smile_.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah Kim Kibum" dan Ryeowook menunjuk namja tampan dan juga manis disamping Eunhyuk.

"Hem, namaku Kim Minseok, dia Tao, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Yixing, dan Baekhyun" ucap Minseok sambil menunjuk temannya satu persatu. Ryeowook mengangguk, dan mereka sekarang berdua belas duduk melingkar.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang ada masalah?" tanya Leeteuk yang duduk disamping Yixing. Mereka berenam yang ditanya hanya menunduk dan diam.

"Aku tahu masalah kalian. Kalian adalah anak-anak _nerd_ yang beberapa hari lalu dipermalukan oleh anak-anak _populer_ di sekolah kalian. Benar?" Minseok, Yixing, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Tao dan Luhan menatap Heechul.

"Heechul hyung ada disana saat itu" kata Kibum. Dan mereka hanya mengangguk "Dan kami disini akan membantu kalian" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Membantu bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun lirih dan enam namja cantik dan manis itu tersenyum.

.

.

"Ini adalah mansion kami, masuklah" Heechul mempersilahkan enam anak itu masuk diikuti oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kita akan melakukan _make over_..." seru Ryeowook riang. Heechul mendekati Xiumin "Aku akan mengurus Bakpao" katanya lalu menarik Minseok ke ruangannya "Aku yang mengurus Burung Hantu" Ryeowook menarik Kyungsoo "Aku yang mengurus kucing" Kibum menarik Baekhyun "Biarkan aku pandanya" Sungmin menarik Tao "Aku dengan Rusa" Leeteuk menarik Luhan "Dan aku dengan Unicorn" dan diakhiri dengan Eunhyuk menarik tangan Yixing.

Beberapa jam kemudian. Ryeowook, Heechul, Leeteuk, Kibum, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin keluar dari ruangan mereka "Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Leeteuk dengan senyum mengembang bahagia lalu diangguki oleh yang lain.

"Bawa mereka keluar" dan kalimat terakhir Heechul membuat semuanya kembali ke ruangan masing-masing dan kembali ke luar bersama namja yang tadi mereka rias.

Mereka membawa ke enam namja ke arah kaca besar, namun ke enam namja itu ditutup matanya. "Baiklah, aku ingin kalian membuka penutup mata kalian dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu... dua... tiga" dan ke enam anak itu membuka penutup kaca mata mereka bersamaan dan menganga di depan kaca tersebut.

"I-ini..." Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya "Yap! Bayangan dikaca itu kalian sayangku..." ucap Sungmin. Mereka menganga tak percaya. Yang mereka lihat saat ini adalah bayangan enam namja cantik.

Baekhyun yang manis dengan mata yang diberi _eyeliner_ dan jari yang lentik, Luhan yang memang sudah manis sekarang terlihat lebih cantik, Tao yang terlihat tampan dan imut secara bersamaan, Minseok dengan pipi _chubby _yang imut, Yixing yang manis dengan dimple, Kyungsoo yang menampakan mata bulat indahnya. Dan mereka semua sudah melepaskan kacamata dan menggunakan lensa.

"Dan besok kalian harus berangkat dengan supir" titah Eunhyuk. Ke enam anak itu menoleh "Biasanya kami naik bis" kata Yixing.

"Itu waktu kalian masih _nerd_. Lihat sekarang kalian. Kalian menjadi putri yang cantik! Jika kalian cantik dan kalian naik angkutan umum apa kalian tidak takut jika nanti ada yang berbuat jahat?" sambung Kibum.

Anak-anak itu terdiam. Benar juga-pikir mereka kompak. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sering ditawari oleh orang tua mereka kendaraan pribadi, namun secara kebetulan mereka menolak dan memilih untuk tidak mengumbar kekayaan. "Baiklah sekarang waktunya pengembangan bakat ayo" dan akhirnya anak-anak _nerd_ itu kembali ditarik ke beberapa ruangan berbeda.

.

.

Enam buah mobil mewah memasuki kawasan sekolah. Dan tentu saja murid-murid disana mengikuti mobil itu. Mereka bertanya-tanya siapa pemilik mobil-mobil tersebut. Dan secara perlahan pintu-pintu enam mobil itu terbuka.

Nafas mereka berhenti saat melihat mata bulat itu, dimple khas itu, mata panda itu, tubuh mungil itu, wajah cantik itu, dan pipi chubby, yang satu persatu keluar dari dalam enam mobil mewah tersebut.

Di beri efek _slow motion _mereka bergerak mendekati satu sama lain, dan berjalan beriringan. Melewati koridor, mengalihkan pandang setiap mata kearah mereka. Entah namja entah yeoja melirik kearah mereka berenam. Dan tanpa segan Kyungsoo dan yang lain memberi senyum hangat membuat beberapa dari mereka yang terkena senyum itu jatuh lemas.

Namun wajah mereka menjadi datar dan cuek begitu enam namja _populer_ itu berpapasan dengan mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan cuek dan tetap menatap lurus kedepan, melewati enam anak _populer _itu. Enam anak _populer_ yang tak lain adalah Kai, Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, Sehun, dan Chen melongo dan berheti di tempat menatap tak percaya.

"Mereka..." Chanyeoll tak lagi berucap "Sangat..." sambung Suho tak lengkap "Manis/Cantik/Imut" lanjut Kai, Sehun, dan Kris bebarengan dengan kata yang berbeda "Wow" dan Chen yang hanya bisa berucap demikian.

.

.

"Kalian melihat mereka tadi?" seru Chanyeoll pada lima sahabatnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket dan sedang membahas enam anak _nerd _yang berubah menjadi _princess_. "Ya Chanyeoll kami melihat mereka" jawab Kris sambil terus memikirkan wajah Tao.

"Sial, Yixing begitu manis" gumam Suho "Kyungsoo _hyung_ juga" sahut Kai sambil terus membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo "Luhan _hyung _cantik sekali" lirih Sehun "Minseok _hyung _juga" dan akhirnya mereka hening membayankan 'mantan' mereka itu.

"Aku akan menjadikan Tao sebagai kekasihku" gumam Kris tiba-tiba.

"Dan Luhan _hyung _akan kembali padaku" –Sehun.

"Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan Kyungsoo pergi" –Kai.

"Akan kubuat Minseok kembali ku panggil Baozi" –Chen.

"BaekBaek tunggu aku sayang"-Chanyeoll.

"Yixing, aku tak akan melepaskanmu" –Suho.

"Tapi _hyung_, bukankah kita sudah membuat mereka sakit hati? Apa mereka tak akan membenci kita?" tanya sang maknae dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak Sehun. Pesona kita terlalu kuat" jawab Kris percaya diri.

Dan lalu mereka tersenyum licik. Sama sekali tak menyadari sesosok makhluk tak terlihat dengan sayap putih memandang mereka. Namja tampan tak terlihat itu mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya _"Hohoho... tak semudah itu anak-anak"_ sambil menekan beberapa tombol lalu mendekatkan benda itu ketelinganya _"Hey, aku sudah menemukan mereka. Iya enam namja yang dimaksud oleh Chullie. Baiklah, aku tunggu kalian"_ namja itu tersenyum, menyimpan _handphone_-nya lalu mengepakan sayapnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Tbc...

.

.

**Author Note: **Maaf untuk typo nya. Dan juga kalo mau fanfict ini di lanjut, isi kolom review di sudut kanan bawah ya?


	2. Not Frog Prince

**Title: Not a Fairy Tale**

**Author: Janko**

**Cast: EXO & Super Junior & other**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship, Fantasy**

**Warning: its yaoi fanfiction**

**Disclamer: semua cast bukan punya saya. Tapi ide cerita murni milik saya**

**Summary: Chap 2. Tan Hankyung adalah seorang malaikat. Dia dan keliam temannya bertugas untuk menghukum anak-anak populer. Dan sekarang dia harus menangani Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Kris Wu, dan Kim Joonmyun.**

.

Minseok, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Yixing, dan Tao berada di kantin sekolah. Duduk bersama di satu meja makan, sambil bercengkrama dan tertawa kecil. Satu kantin memandang mereka, di hari ketiga mereka menjadi _princess _ini membuat mereka sudah mendapatkan banya penggemar.

Bahkan Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan Minseok mendapat nama panggilan yang keren. D.O untuk Kyungsoo, Lay untuk Yixing, dan Xiumin untuk Minseok.

Hampir setiap hari mereka mendapat surat dari penggemar mereka yang terselip di laci meja. Mendapatkan sebuket bunga secara langsung saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju mobil. Atau seperti Tao yang selalu mendapatkan aksesoris berbentuk panda.

Seorang namja berpakaian hampir seperti anak _nerd _mendekati meja mereka. Dia mendekat kearah D.O dengan pelan dan ragu "_A-annyeong..._" katanya dan mendapat tatapan dari enam _princess _disana. Namja itu menjadi kikuk dan gugup "Annyeong, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum, berhasil membuat rasa gugup anak itu sedikit menghilang.

"A-aku ingin memberikan i-ini pada D.O..." dia memperlihatkan tangannya yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik punggung. Anak itu membawa sebatang coklat dan menyerahkan pada D.O. D.O menerimanya sambil tersenyum "Terima kasih..." anak itu tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya lalu berlari ke meja dimana teman-temannya berada yang kini menyambutnya dengan tawa dan senyum.

"Wah... wah... senangnya mendapat makanan kesukaan secara gratis" goda Baekhyun lalu meminum jus-nya "Lay-ah, kau kenapa terlihat bengong seperti itu?" Luhan yang sedari tadi bingung dengan keadaan Lay yang tak bergeming sambil memandang gelas jus yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tidak _hyung_ hanya saja, kemarin kata Kibum _hyung, _Heechul _hyung _ada di sini saat peristiwa 'itu' terjadi?" Xiumin menghentikan kegiatan makannya saat mendengar penjelasan Lay "Benar juga. Bukankah selama kita bersekolah disini, kita tak pernah mendengar dan melihat seseorang bernama Kim Heechul?" semua terdiam.

"_Hyung_? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Tao polos semua menoleh kearah Tao "Kau tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja ku katakan?" Xiumin langsung memasang wajah datar begitu Tao menggeleng "Dasar panda" gumam LayHanBaekMinSoo bersama sedang Tao hanya memasang wajah bodoh.

Dan tak berapa lama suara bisik-bisik terdengar disana. Ternyata suara bisikan itu berasal dari seluruh murid saat mereka melihat enam pangeran masuk kedalam kawasan kantin. Lagi-lagi mereka datang dengan efek angin dan _slow motion._

Enam pangeran ini duduk tepat disamping meja enam putri. Sang enam putri memasang wajah jutek dan membuang muka mereka. Sedang sang enam pangeran memasang senyum _cool _sambil memandang mereka.

"Baozi~" panggil Chen manja pada Xiumin yang berada lebih dekat dengannya. Xiumin menoleh kearah Chen "Diam kau! Bebek!" juteknya lalu kembali membuang muka.

Hampir satu kantin menahan tawa akan peristiwa tersebut "Panda..." sekarang Kris yang berusaha menggoda Tao. Tao juga menoleh "Dasar naga tak tahu diri!" serunya dengan nada seperti anak kecil, dan lagi-lagi satu kantin menahan tawa karena itu.

"Luhan _hyung~_" Sehun berusaha merayu Luhan "Dasar cadel" tanpa menoleh Luhan berkata dengan suara lirih, namun tetap saja Sehun dan enam sahabatnya dapat mendengar kalimat itu.

"BaekBaek" panggil Chanyeol pada Baekhyun, namun ia tak menoleh dan sibuk meminum jus-nya. "Teman-teman lebih baik kita pergi saja" ujar Lay saat ia melihat Suho hendak membuka mulut. Tentu saja ia tahu itu untuk menggodanya. Dan enam putri manis kita pun berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

Satu kantin melongo. Kenapa? Karena ini adalah peristiwa yang langka. Yaitu dimana enam pangeran tampan di cuekin oleh enam putri manis.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat!" dan bentakan dari Kris membuat semua anak dikantin kembali pada aktifitasnya.

.

Suho dan Chen duduk diam. Sekarang adalah jam untuk _ekstrakulikuler_ menyanyi atau pun musik dan yang membuat mereka duduk diam seperti itu adalah karena dua namja di depan mereka yang sedang menunjukan bakat, aksi mereka.

D.O berdiri di samping piano yang sedang dimainkan oleh Baekhyun. Mereka berduet, D.O bernyanyi dan Baekhyun bermain piano sambil bernyanyi.

Suara mereka sangat indah. Semua, bahkan guru yang mengajar pun terpana akan mereka. Itu karena kemarin bakat mereka diasah oleh Ryeowook dan Sungmin untuk menyanyi dan bermain beberapa alat musik.

Mereka semua bertepuk tangan saat keduanya selesai dengan duet mereka.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol diam melihat Tao yang kini sedang menunjukan bakatnya dalam melakukan _cross over_. Ia memantulkan bola basket dari tangan kiri ke kanan melalui celah kaki yang terbuka lebar. Ia lalu mengambil bolanya, berjalan cepat tiga langkah mendekati _ring _lalu melompat dan melemparkan bola ke arah _ring._

Semua bertepuk tangan melihat _shooting _yang dilakukan oleh Tao berhasil. "Daebak! Panda!" seru salah satu anak yang mengikuti _ekstrakulikuler _basket, sekaligus penggemar Tao. Kris menatap anak itu tajam, sedang anak itu yang tak melihat tatapan Kris masih bertepuk tangan dengan semangat sambil memandang Tao.

Kris tiba-tiba berdiri dan itu membuat semua mata tertuju padanya "Ayo lawan aku" katanya sambil mendekati Tao. Dan Tao hanya tersenyum meremehkan melihat hal itu. Hey sejak kapan ia melakukan hal itu?-pikir semua anak yang berada disana. Sebenarnya yang mengajarkan Tao pada ini semua adalah Leeteuk dan Kibum.

Kris berdiri dihadapan Tao. Dan Tao sudah bersiap dengan kedua tangan yang mengenggam bola. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris sambil men_dribbling_ bola. Saat sudah berada di depan Kris, Kris berusaha merebut bola itu, dan Tao mengalihkannya dengan bergerak ke samping kanan dan kiri.

Tao kemudian melangkahkan salah satu kakinya kedepan dan melakukan _pivot _yaitu gerakan untuk menyelamatkan bola dari jangkauan lawan dengan berputar sebanyak 360 derajat dengan satu kaki sebagai porosnya. Saat sudah berada tepat dibelakang Kris ia dengan segera melakukan _shooting _dan hasilnya ia dapat memasukan bola basket tersebut ke dalam _ring._

Kris dan lainnya menganga. Dan Tao hanya tersenyum manis melihat hasil tersebut. Seorang Kris, pangeran sekolah kapten tim basket dapat dikalahkan oleh panda yang cengeng. Ironis.

.

Dan sekarang kita menemukan Kai dan Sehun yang sedang menyaksikan Lay dan Xiumin yang sedang berduet dalam melakukan _dance _diiringi lagu _Two Moons_. Keadaan mereka sama dengan Kris, Chanyeol, Suho, dan Chen. Terbengong.

Lay dan Xiumin bergerak dengan lincah mengikuti iringan lagu. Semua anak murid berdiri mengelilingi mereka, juga Luhan yang tersenyum sambil mengikuti lirik lagu melihat gerakan dua temannya yang sangat energik.

Luhan yang melihat mereka berjingkrak-jingkrak ria dan bertepuk tangan. Lay dan juga Xiumin berhenti menari saat musik sudah berhenti. Xiumin menjauhi Lay dan digantikan oleh Luhan. _Time Control_, musik dengan beat yang kuat mengalun. Lay dan Luhan bergerak. Dan itu membuat teriakan histeris dari penggemar mereka terdengar.

Berterima kasihlah mereka pada Heechul dan tentunya Eunhyuk yang melatih mereka _dance _sampai gerakan mereka benar-benar energik dan lincah. Bahkan kemungkinan besar penggemar dari Lay bertambah karena yang benar-benar menonjol dalam bakat ini adalah Lay.

Musik berhenti, Lay dan Luhan juga ikut berhenti menari. Xiumin mendekati mereka berdua lalu mereka bertiga membungkuk sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dan beberapa penggemar mendekati mereka memberi bunga, aksesoris lainnya. Dan bahkan yang paling gila adalah Xiumin mendapatkan penggemar yang ingin menjadikannya sebagai kekasih. Tentu Xiumin menolaknya, secara halus.

Luhan melirik Sehun sebentar. Sehun terlalu percaya diri hingga mengira Luhan meliriknya karena masih mengharapkannya. Namun tidak, Luhan malah memberinya sebuah seringai meremehkan. Membuat Sehun terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba.

.

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun duduk hening di lapangan basket. Sekarang semua murid dan guru telah meninggalkan sekolah, yang artinya adalah jam sekolah telah selesai. Mereka berada disini bukan karena ada tugas kelompok. Tapi sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang menurut mereka penting. Yaitu para mantan 'pacar' mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat dari seorang _goblin _yang jelek menjadi _fairy _yang cantik. Dan bahkan mereka semua telah jatuh dalam pesona para _fairy_.

"Kami menemukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berduet dengan suara yang dahsyat" Suho berbicara dengan nada sedikit tak percaya.

"Aku dan Sehun melihat tarian Minseok _hyung_, Luhan _hyung_, dan Lay_ hyung _melakukan _dance _yang keren" Kai tak jauh beda dari Suho saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Dan aku menemukan bahkan melihat Kris _hyung _dikalahkan oleh panda cengeng" kalimat Chanyeol membuahkan jitakan di kepalanya dari Kris dan tanggapan kata 'ironis' dari yang lain.

"Jika saja mereka berubah sebelum kita melakukan itu. Mungkin sekarang, kita masih memiliki mereka" ujar Chen lemas dan diangguki oleh yang lain.

Sehun berdiri dan menunjuk Kris "Dasar tiang listrik! Ini semua karenamu!" yang lain tercengang akan kelakuan Sehun yang tiba-tiba.

Kris ikut berdiri "Apa? Karena kau? Apa maksudmu eoh?" dan tak mau kalah dengan nada bicara Sehun yang ketus dengan volume keras.

"Iya jika bukan karena kau, yang memiliki ide untuk mengerjai mereka maka tak akan menjadi seperti ini!" balas Sehun "Hey, ingat tuan Oh Sehun, kau juga memiliki campur tangan dengan ide itu!" Kris mendekati Sehun dan kembali ada adegan di dalam anime dimana ada listrik yang keluar dari mata Kris dan Sehun yang saling menatap.

Yang lain ikut berdiri "Dasar bodoh kalian berdua" kata Suho dengan datar. Kris menoleh "Apa maksudmu? Dasar pendek" ledek Kris. Suho memutarkan bola mata "Terserah kau mau mengejeku seperti apa. Tapi ku ingatkan sesuatu pada kalian, jika bukan karena ide gila kita mungkin sampai sekarang Yixing dan lainnya masih menjadi namja _nerd _yang tertindas. Bahkan mungkin kita tak mengenali mereka sekarang" dan kalimat Suho itu membuat semuanya hening.

"Dan lagi. Ini untuk kalian Oh Sehun, Wu Yi Fan. Ingat, Luhan dan Tao bersahabat bahkan seperti kakak dan adik, jika kalian bermusuhan maka kalian akan lebih sulit untuk mendapatkan mereka" lanjutan Suho berdampak pada Kris dan Sehun yang saling menatap.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_" kata Sehun meminta maaf dengan wajah jutek "Aku juga, _saeng_" tak kalah jutek Kris meminta maaf.

Lagi-lagi ada makhluk tak kasat mata melihat kegiatan mereka. Dan kali ini berjumlah enam. Mereka memliki sayap dan berwajah sangat tampan.

"_Siwon hyung, yang pendek itu mirip kamu_" ujar salah satu namja itu sambil menunjuk Suho. Siwon menoleh kearahnya "_Iya, bahkan dia juga berceramah sepertimu_" sambung yang sedang bermain _psp _dan Siwon menoleh pada namja itu.

"_Dasar_" gumamnya "_Baiklah, aku akan ambil anak yang wajahnya troll itu_" tunjuk namja yang dulu berada di sana sambil memperhatikan Kris dan lainnya sambil menunjuk Chen.

"_Biarkan aku yang mirip Siwon hyung_" kata namja yang tadi menunjuk Suho dan kini kembali menunjuknya.

"_Aku sisanya_" ujar yang sedari tadi bermain _psp _"_Kalau begitu, aku pilih namja yang kulitnya berbeda itu_" namja yang memiliki mata sipit menunjuk Kai.

"_Aku yang berkebalikan dengan pilihan Yesung hyung_" namja yang memiliki pipi lebih _chubby _disana menunjuk Sehun.

"_Dan aku yang memilih namja yang seperti tiang listrik dan angry bird itu_" ucap Siwon dan semua menoleh pada namja yang masih bermain _psp_ "_Kau ambil yang paling aneh itu Kyu_" dan namja yang dipanggil Kyu itu hanya mengangguk.

.

Chen sedang berada di kamarnya, duduk bersila di atas karpet dan matanya terus menatap layar _tv _yang menampilkan _game _yang ia mainkan melalui _ps. _Besok adalah hari libur dan tentu saja malam ini ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain.

Ia begitu fokus sampai tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang sudah duduk di sofa yang berada dibelakangnya. Sosok tampan itu. Hey! Seharusnya ia punya sayap!

"Sepertinya mudah. Tapi kenapa sedari tadi kau kalah?" ucap sosok namja itu "Hey, kau tak tahu jadi diam saja" Chen membalasnya sambil terus memperhatikan arah _tv_. Tubuh Chen berhenti dan sedikit terlonjak, jari-jarinya sudah tak melompat kesana kemari di atas _stick ps _tersebut. Secara perlahan ia menoleh melihat namja tampan yang dengan antengnya duduk di sofa sambil tersenyum pada Chen.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Chen berteriak dan namja itu melompat kebelakang sofa. "Hah, Hah, siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?" dirasa Chen sudah mulai tenang namja itu berdiri secara perlahan "Akan ku jelaskan jika kau tak berteriak. Mengerti?" dan Chen mengangguk.

Namja itu memutari sofa dan duduk kembali di tempatnya tadi "Suara mu itu sungguh" katanya sambil mengorek salah satu telinganya yang pengang mendengarkan Chen berteriak. Chen memandangnya dengan tatapan _shock_.

"Ah, baiklah. Kau yang bernama Kim Jongdae atau Chen yang beberapa waktu lalu telah menyakiti hati seorang namja _nerd_ berpipi _chubby _bernama Kim Minseok. Dan beberapa hari setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu Kim Minseok dan teman-temannya berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya. Dan itu membuatmu menyesal karena telah menyakitinya, dan juga kau telah terjatuh dalam pesona namja bakpao itu" jelas namja tampan itu.

Chen menganga. Sudah ia tak mengenal namja ini, tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, dan sekarang namja ini menjelaskan hal yang seratus persen benar. Satu kali keajaiban dan Chen akan mati.

"Ba-bagaiman kau bisa...?" Chen menunjuk namja itu dengan mata yang membulat dan tubuh sedikit bergetar "Namaku Tan Hankyung. Dan aku adalah malaikat" Hankyung memperkenalkan dirinya. Chen sedikit tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Haha... ma-malaikat? Mana mungkin? Buktikan padaku" Chen tersenyum licik dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh Hankyung, yaitu senyuman yang tak kalah licik. Chen jadi sedikit gugup melihat respon Hankyung.

_Bbllaarr..._

Sayap berwarna putih dengan ukuran besar mengembang di balik punggung Hankyung.

_Pppiiipp..._

Dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung mengeluarkan suara suara tinggi yang panjang. Chen pingsan. Satu kali keajaiban dan Chen akan mati.

"Ugh..." Chen memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pening, lalu membuka matanya begitu ia ingat kejadian yang diketik di atas "Hah~ ternyata cuma mimpi" ia bernafas lega begitu mengetahui ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Sudah bangun?" Chen menoleh dan menemukan Hankyung duduk disamping ranjangnya "Omo..." gumamnya dengan wajah memelas. "Baiklah Kim Jongdae. Sekarang aku akan membantu mu" kata Hankyung sambil melompat ke ranjang _King size _milik Chen. Membuat Chen sedikit memantul.

"Kau tahu kenapa Kim Minseok dan lainnya bisa berubah 180 derajat dari sebelumnya?" tanya Hankyung memulai percakapan dengan damai. Chen menggeleng lemah seperti orang sakit. Dan Hankyung mulai merebahkan dirinya disamping Chen dengan tangan sebagai bantal di atas bantal yang sesungguhnya.

"Itu karena kekasihku dan teman-temannya lah yang membuat mereka berubah" Hankyung berkata demikian sambil membayangkan wajah kekasihnya itu.

Chen menoleh "Kekasihmu... juga malaikat?" bertanya dan menadapat anggukan mantap dari Hankyung lalu kembali menghadap keatas. "Kami bertugas untuk membuat keajaiban pada hidup dua orang manusia yang akan berakhir menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Heechul menangani Kim Minseok dan aku menanganimu, jadi otomatis" Hankyung menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dan Minseok akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati" lanjut Chen secara naluri setelah mendengar penjelasan Hankyung. Hankyung tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Chen, dan beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Chen terlonjak kecil lalu dengan cepat menoleh kearah Hankyung.

Chen tersenyum licik "Kau sungguh akan melakukannya?" Hankyung masih setia tersenyum "Panggil aku _hyung_"

.

Kris tertidur di ranjang empuknya. Memikirkan hal yang terjadi pada 'mantan'nya membuat dia lelah. Dan juga dia sedang mengalami rasa malu karena kejadian dimana ia dikalahkan oleh panda cengeng dalam permainan baket satu lawan satu.

Kris tidak benar-benar tertidur. Ia merasa terganggu. Ia menyesal, malu, dan tercengang melihat hal yang terjadi. Menyesal karena membuat Tao membecinya, malu karena ia telah jatuh pada pesona Huang Zi Tao, dan tercengang karena dirinya yang biasanya dingin dan cuek menjadi galau seperti ini. Dan itu semua hanya karena Huang Zi Tao seorang.

Kris duduk di ranjang _king size _miliknya. Menghelan nafas sambil mengusap mukanya. "Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi" kata seseorang. Kris mengeryit dibalik tangannya, lalu segera melihat siapa yang berbicara. Ia mengeryit melihat namja yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di sudut ranjangnya.

"Omo! Suho apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk? Dan sejak kapan kau menjadi tinggi?" pertanyaan dan nada bicara yang sangat jarang dari seorang Kris keluar begitu saja.

Namja tampan itu menatapnya datar "Sial, semirip itu kah aku?" tanyanya sendiri "Hey dengar aku bukan salah satu dari temanmu itu mengerti?" dan akhirnya ia duduk di sebuah sofa di samping tempat tidur Kris.

Kris bengong "Lalu kau siapa?" namja itu tersenyum "Namaku Choi Siwon. Aku adalah seorang malaikat" katanya masih sambil tersenyum.

"Bohong" ujar Kris menatap datar "Tidak" balas Siwon ikut datar "Buktikan" sambung Kris "Baik" dan secara perlahan sepasang sayap putih mengembang dibalik punggung Siwon. Kris kembali bengong "Omona..." gumamnya.

Siwon tertawa kecil "Kau tahu? Kau sangat kejam sampai memiliki ide untuk mengerjai enam anak baik seperti Huang Zi Tao" ujar Siwon sambil menatap Kris. Hening sesaat dan Kris menatap Siwon penuh tanya "Bagaiman kau tahu?" tanya Kris setelah hening sesaat.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku adalah malaikat?" tanya balik Siwon "Kau malaikat, bukan Tuhan" jawab Kris dan Siwon tertawa pelan "Ya, ya, tapi teman kekasihku melihat kejadian itu" dan Kris semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Jadi biar ku jelaskan. Yang membuat Huang Zi Tao menjadi seperti sekarang adalah karena kekasih ku. Ia dan teman-temannya merombak mereka menjadi seorang _princess_. Intinya mereka bertugas memberi keajaiban pada anak-anak _nerd_. Dan sekarang tugasku memberi keajaiban pada anak-anak _populer_ semacam kau" Siwon menunjuk Kris.

"Keajaiban semacam apa?" tanya Kris sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya "Keajaiban yang akan membuatmu dan Huang Zi Tao kembali" kalimat Siwon di balasi dengan senyuman dari Kris.

"Bagus, jadi sekarang bantu aku"

.

Kai memasuki kamarnya sambil menggerakan badannya karena mendengarkan musik dari _earphone _yang terpasang di telinganya. Gerakannya berhenti begitu melihat sosok namja yang kini sedang asik mengobrak-abrik rak buku komiknya.

Kai mengerjap sebentar, lalu mendekati namja itu. Saat namja yang memunggunginya itu tengah sibuk melihat-lihat komik tangan Kai terjulur dan sedikit mencolek pundak namja itu.

"AAAAA!" "AAAAA!" namja itu segera menoleh kearah Kai dan berteriak. Kai yang terkejut juga berteriak dan hebatnya teriakan mereka berhenti bersama. Mereka hening sambil saling menatap "Kau, siapa?" tanya Kai merusak keheningan.

"Aku? Oh iya. Perkenalkan aku Kim Jong Won, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung, dan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _hyung_" namja itu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Kai menatapnya aneh dan mengambil tangan Yesung "Aku-" "Kim Jongin atau yang bias dipanggil Kai namja populer yang tega menyakiti Do Kyungsoo" ekspresi namja itu berubah saat menyebutkan kata 'tega' dalam kalimatnya. Dan Kai merinding.

Namja yang tak ia kenal, berada di dalam kamarnya, mengetahui tentang dirinya, dan gilanya lagi ekspresinya berubah begitu cepat. "Bagaimana?..." "Aku adalah seorang malaikat. Do Kyungsoo berubah menjadi seperti itu karena kekasihku yang merombaknya. Dan sekarang tugasku untuk merubahmu" kata Yesung dengan ekspresi menakutkan.

Kai meneguk ludah "Aku tak percaya cerita dongeng" balas Kai. Tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan kalimat Kai, Yesung tersenyum. Kai mundur beberapa langkah melihat dari balik punggung Yesung mengembang sepasang sayap putih yang besar.

"Ya Tuhan" kata Kai lirih "Tenang saja Kim Jongin. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku malaikat, jika ini film Legion baru aku akan menyakitimu" Yesung kembali mengeluarkan ekspresi yang 180 derajat berbalik dari ekspresinya yang tadi.

"A-apa mau mu?" tanya Kai sedikit ketakutan "Aku hanya ditugaskan oleh kekasihku untuk membantumu mendapatkan Do Kyungsoo. Jika kau tidak mau ya sudah" jawab Yesung sedikit cemberut sambil melangkah mendekati jendela kamar Kai yang terbuka.

"Hey kau mau kemana? Kita bicarakan dulu _hyung_" saat mendengar kata Kyungsoo membuat Kai menjadi penasaran. Yesung berhenti dan membalikan badannya "Baiklah" katanya sambil tersenyum.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya sebuah handuk melingkar dipinggangnya. Saat ia mendekati lemari pakaiannya tak sengaja ia melihat sesosok tubuh sedang duduk diatas sofa dan sibuk memainkan game.

"Park Chanyeol, gunakan pakaianmu dulu baru setelah itu kembali kemari" kata namja itu sambil terus menatap psp nya. Chanyeol bergidik, dan anehnya ia menurut akan kalimat namja itu untuk menggunakan pakain.

Chanyeol kembali mendekat ke sofa "Kau siapa?" namja itu mematikan psp nya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol "AAAAAA! Setan!" teriak Chaneyol berlebihan. Namja itu menutup telinganya "YA TUHAN! SUARAMU PARK CHANYEOL!" balas namja itu berteriak juga.

Hening. "Lagi pula aku ini malaikat. Tapi kenapa semua selalu menganggapku setan" gerutu namja itu "Kau? Malaikat?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menunjuk namja itu "Ya aku malaikat" dan setelah itu muncul sepasang sayap dari balik punggung namja itu.

"Wow. Hey, kau bisa melakukan sihir?" Chanyeol duduk di sofa bersama namja itu "Ya tentu saja. Dan apa kau mau menjadi alat percobaanku?" tanya namja itu balik dan Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. Dan entah kenapa namja itu melepas salah satu sepatunya dan meleparkannya kesembarang arah.

Namja yang seharusnya malaikat itu, sekarang tersenyum iblis "Baiklah. Sekarang perkenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyung, seorang malaikat yang akan memberikan 'keajaiban' pada Park Chanyeol agar dapat kembali bersatu dengan Byun Baekhyun, namja yang telah membuat ia jatuh cinta".

"Whhooaa..." Chanyeol menatap kagum pada Kyuhyun "Cepat lakukan sihir itu" dan Cho Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum iblis.

.

Suho sedang menatap seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya. Suho berdiri menganga di samping tempat tidur. Lalu mendekati namja itu "Hey, halo..." katanya dengan suara lirih dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namja itu.

"Perkenalkan namaku Lee Donghae" namja itu mengigau memperkenalkan namanya "Hey, bangun" Suho mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namja itu sekali lagi, dengan harapan namja itu akan terbangun.

Suho terlonjak kecil dan memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya begitu namja itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Donghae duduk dengan mata yang terlihat sedikit tertutup lalu menoleh pada Suho yang kini menatapnya sedikit takut "Hay Kim Joonmyun, namja yang tak punya hati yang tega menyakiti namja manis bernama Zhang Yixing. Dan sekarang menyesal karena hal itu".

Suho hening "Aku adalah malaikat. Kekasihku yang telah membuat Zhang Yixing menjadi seperti sekarang. Dan disini tugasku adalah membereskanmu" dan kalimat dari Donghae barusan membuat ia memundurkan kakinya.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?" tanya Donghae yang wajah tetap datar. Suho mengangguk perlahan "Hahaha... lihatkan Cho Kyuhyun aku juga bisa menakutkan. Whoa!" dan entah dari mana ada sebuah sepatu berwarna putih melayang mencium wajah Donghae.

Suho cengo "Dasar maknae kurang ajar!" seru Donghae entah pada siapa. Donghae teringat akan kehadiran Suho dan ia menoleh "Lupakan kejadian tadi, dan jangan takut aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku ini malaikat" kata Donghae cerah.

"Dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Zhang Yixing" lanjutnya dengan senyum mengembang "Tunggu-tunggu, jelaskan dari ini awal" Suho tak mengerti maksud dari Donghae. Tentu saja malaikat satu ini menjelaskannya setengah-setengah.

"Begini, aku adalah malaikat dan aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Zhang Yixing. Hey apa kau tahu Zhang Yixing itu menjadi seperti sekarang karena kekasihku lhoh..." Suho masih sedikit tak mengerti "Kau malaikat? Buktikan" Suho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Donghae tersenyum cerah dan secara perlahan sepasang sayap putih muncul mengembang dari balik puggungnya "Lihat? Lihat? Lihat? Ini bisa membawaku terbang lho" kata Donghae sambil menunjuk sayapnya "Walau kata yang lainnya cara terbangku aneh" lanjutnya ragu. "Siapa pun kau, bantu aku mendapatkan Yixing" ucap Suho "Siap Siwon kedua"

.

"Kau bohong" Sehun duduk bersila di atas karpet sambil menatap tajam seorang namja yang juga duduk bersila menghadap Sehun. Namja itu tersenyum "Tidak, aku tidak bohong" balas Kangin "Kalau begitu buktikan" dan sekali lagi namja itu tersenyum cerah.

Tubuh Sehun bergerak lemas dan matanya hampir tertutup, lalu dengan cepat namja yanga da dihadapannya itu menahan tubuh Sehun "Kau yang memintaku membuktikannya kau sendiri yang ketakutan" namja itu menegakan tubuh Sehun dengan memegangi bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu kau nyata" balas Sehun sambil menunjuk sayap namja itu "Kau yang memintaku membuktikannya" Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk lemas "Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Yong Won dan kau bisa memanggilku Kangin _hyung_".

"Lalu kau kemari mau apa?" tanya Sehun "Hey sopanlah sedikit padaku jika tidak, aku tidak akan menjalankan tugasku" ancam Kangin "Memang apa tugath mu" balas Sehun jutek "Sudah kubilang sopan sedikit dasar kau. Dan tugasku ini sangat bagus untukmu, membuatmu dan Xi Luhan kembali bersama" kalimat dari Kangin membuat Sehun mematung.

"Nah, pasti kau menyesal karena tadi tak sopan padaku" Kangin berdiri hendak pergi "Tu-tunggu _hyung_" Sehun menahan tangan Kangin "Hey, jangan pegang-pegang" lalu melepaskan tangan itu "Ayolah _hyung _jangan marah, Thehun kan Cuma bercanda. _Bbuinng-bbuing_" Kangin berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk diam dan pergi.

"Hah~ baiklah, lagi pula ini tugasku jika tidak dilaksanakan aku akan dibunuh oleh Leeteuk" gumamnya lalu kembali duduk dihadapan Sehun. Dan kenapa aku selalu tak bisa melawan _maknae attack_?-pikirnya.

.

"Ya ampun, apa-apaan ini?!" "Ahhahaha... lihat mereka lucu sekali" "Yah, hilang enam anak _nerd _muncul enam lainnya" Kris, Suho, Chanyeol, Chen, Kai, dan Sehun berjalan dengan sumpah serapah pada enam malaikat yang kemarin bertemu dengan mereka.

Oh lihatlah mereka sekarang. Baju kemeja dikancing dari bawah sampai atas, jas yang biasanya tidak mereka pakai sekarang menempel dengan rapi ditubuh mereka, rambut yang disisir rapi, dan yang paling lucu adalah mereka berenam menggunakan kacamata tebal berukuran besar dan berbentuk bulat.

Mereka berjalan sambil menunduk malu dengan diiring tawa yang bernada mengejek. Sedang Xiumin dan teman-temannya yang kini berjalan diiringi lagu Im The Best, Kris dan lainnya malah diiringi lagu Ugly.

Kemarin mereka terbangun dengan mata rabun dan ada sebuah kacamata di meja nakas mereka masing-masing. Mereka berenam sudah berinisyatif menggunakan lensa. Namun kenyataannya walau mereka sudah mencoba banyak lensa, mereka tetap tak bisa melihat dengan benar. Dan satu-satunya harapan agar mereka bisa melihat adalah kacamata sialan yang kini bertengger diwajah mereka.

Xiumin dan lainnya yang sedang berjalan melewati koridor berpapasan dengan Kris dan lainnya. Mereka, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun, Lay, D.O dan Tao hening dengan mulut sedikit terbuka melihat keadaan 'mantan' mereka.

Sedang Kris, dan lima sahabatnya hanya bisa semakin menunduk dalam. Harga diri, harga diri mereka kemana?. Dan setelah beberapa meter berjalan melewati Xiumin dan lainnya mereka dapat mendengar suara tawa dari 'mantan' mereka.

.

"Dasar malaikat sialan" geram Kris dan diangguki lima teman lainnya. Mereka berada di lapangan basket dan seluruh warga sekolah telah pulang "Tahu bantuan mereka seperti ini sebaiknya aku tak usah meminta bantuan Hankyung _hyung_" seru Chen bersungut "Aku juga, dasar Kim Yong Wong tak berguna!" seru Sehun tak kalah bersungut "Dan juga malaikat bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sangat menyebalkan-"

_Buagh.._

_Bagh..._

Dan tiba-tiba sepasang sepatu mencium wajah Sehun dan juga Chanyeol "Siapa yang berani melemparkan benda ini!" seru Sehun dan Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sepatu yang mencium mereka masing-masing.

"Kami. Memang kenapa dasar _maknae _kurang ajar!" Kris dan lainnya mendongak mendengar sebuah suara. Dan mereka terkejut melihat Kangin, Yesung, Siwon, Hankyung, Donghae dan Kyuhyun terbang beberapa meter di atas mereka. Dan juga ada Kangin dan Kyuhyun yang sepatunya menghilang sebelah.

Mereka berlima kecuali Donghae mendarat dengan mulus "Hiye..." dan Donghae mendarat dengan terlalu mulus sampai menghantam lantai lapangan basket.

"Kalian ini bukannya berterima kasih malah mengatai kami" ucap Hankyung sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Jika bantuannya membuat kami menjadi anak-anak _nerd_ itu sama saja bohong _hyung." _Chen cemberut.

"Nanti juga kalian akan mengerti" ujar Siwon dengan senyum yang membuat hati sejuk "Omo! Suho _hyung _punya kembaran!" teriak Kai dan membuat gelak tawa bagi beberapa namja disana dan Suho juga Siwong hanya menggumam 'dasar'.

"Seharusnya kalian tak banyak membolos saat pelajaran sampai kalian tahu pepatah 'berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang-renang ke tepian'" kata Yesung dan mendapat tatapan horor dari lima malaikat lain. "Kenapa kalian menatap Yesung _hyung_ dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanya Kai "Karena jika dia bebicara dengan bijaksana itu artinya dia sedang tidak normal" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dan hahaha... aku baru menyadari cara berpakaian mereka sangat menarik" dan kalimat dari Donghae membuat gelak tawa tumbuh dari para malaikat "Ya! Ini semua karena kalian!" seru Suho tak terima.

"Hey, kami menyuruh kalian menggunakan kacamata bukan menggunakan pakaian menarik semacam itu" balas Hankyung tenang "Memang apa yang membuat kalian berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kangin.

"Huh! Kemarin minggu aku bangun dengan mata rabun dan karena aku tak mau menggunakan kacamata sialan ini membuatku harus menabrak pagar saat menyetir mobil, dan sebagai gantinya aku harus berperilaku baik oleh ibuku" jelas Kai. Dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

"Yah aku hampir sama dengan Kai" sambung Kris "Ayahku menarik semua fasilitasku mulai dari mobil sampai kartu kredit dan atm. Dia bilang aku harus mulai hemat dan mandiri dan yah berpakaian kuno semacam ini" sekarang Suho yang menjelaskan.

"Nenekku datang ke rumah dan dia mulai mengomel akan caraku berpakaian seperti biasa, namun untungnya aku masih diberi fasilitas yang bagus" jelas Chen "Aku sedang dalam masa hukuman dari ibuku" kata Chanyeol singkat.

Lalu semua menoleh pada Sehun "Mereka bilang kita harus setia kawan dan akhirnya memaksaku memakai ini" ucap Sehun mengerti arti tatapan tersebut.

"Hahahha..." gelak tawa kembali terdengar dari para malaikat "Apa kalian berpikir seperti apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanya Sehun kepada teman-temannya dan mereka mengangguk.

Dan ini berakhir dengan para pangeran yang dikutuk menjadi _nerd _mencekik malaikat mereka masing-masing. Ah sepertinya tidak untuk Chanyeol yang dicekik oleh Kyuhyun.

.

Sepuluh hari sudah Sehun dan lima temannya berubah menjadi _nerd _dan itu sudah cukup membuat mereka frustasi dan kesal karena hampir tiap hari mereka di_bully_. Dari mulai mereka di guyur dengan air, dilempari dengan pewarna bubuk, tas mereka di ambil lalu dioper kesana kemari, dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun ada sedikit rasa senang yang muncul karena saat mereka sedang di_bully _akan ada _princess _mereka yang datang menolong mereka. Dan sekarang mereka tahu rasanya di_bully _oleh penggemar anak populer karena mendapat perhatian dari mereka.

Karena mereka sudah tahu akan perasaan anak _nerd _selama ini mereka tersadar akan perbuatan mereka dan mulai berfikir untuk meminta maaf atas sikap mereka selama ini. Saat jam istirahat mereka menarik Xiumin dan yang lain ke ruang musik karena mereka tahu jika mereka menari Xiumin dan teman-temannya ke lapangan basket pasti akan banyak anak murid yang mengikuti mereka.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Enam _Cinderella _berdiri berhadapan dengan enam _Frog Prince _yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Kalian berenam kenapa memanggil kami kemari?" tanya Luhan dengan nada dingin "Kalian masih marah dengan kami?" tanya balik Sehun "Menurutmu, Oh Sehun?" balas D.O dengan nada jutek, dan membuat Sehun cemberut. Hal itu sempat dilihat oleh Luhan dan entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa lebih baik.

"Dengarkanlah kami dulu. Kami kemari membawa kalian untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu" jelas Suho dengan lembut "Iya, sungguh kami menyesal akan kejadian tersebut, jadi tolong maafkan kami" lanjut Kris.

"Minseok _hyung_, aku tak perduli jika kau tak mau memaafkanku tapi sungguh aku hanya ingin meminta maaf sekarang" ujar Chen menatap Xiumin "Baiklah aku memaafkanmu Chen. Tapi ingat sekali lagi kau melakukan hal itu, tak akan ku maafkan kau" walau sudah memaafkan Chen nada bicara Xiumin masih terdengar garang.

"Tao, _gege _mohon maafkan _gege _ya? Apa pun akan _gege _lakukan agar Tao mau memaafkan _gege_" sekarang Kris yang berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Tao "Ya, Tao memaafkan _gege_" dan Tao dengan mudah memaafkan Kris.

Suho menatap Lay dengan lembut "Yixing, tolong maafkan aku. Aku telah menyakitimu dan aku tahu aku salah. Jika kau tak mau memaafkanku juga tak mengapa, karena aku tahu kau pasti sekarang sangat membenciku" ujar Suho menunduk lesu "_Hyung_ kau sok tahu. Aku memaafkanmu dan aku tak membencimu" Suho kembali mendongak lalu tersenyum pada Yixing yang juga sedang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kyungsoo _hyung _maafkan aku. Aku sungguh menyesal karena aku telah menyakiti dirimu _hyung_. Tolong maafkanlah aku" Kai menggenggam tangan D.O lembut "Hah~ Baik Kai-ah tapi kumohon jangan lakukan hal semacam itu lagi, itu menyakitkan" ujar D.O lembut dan Kai mengangguk.

"BaekBaek maafkan aku. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk ikut rencana bodoh itu untuk mengerjaimu. Kumohon Baek maafkan aku, aku tak bisa hidup tenang jika aku belum mendapat maafmu" ucap Chanyeol memohon-mohon pada Baekhyun "Baiklah Chanyeol tapi berhentilah memasang wajah memelasmu. Kau membuatku takut" kata Baekhyun dengan nada polos.

"Luhan _hyung _aku harap kau mau menerima permintaan maafku. Ya, mungkin jika diingat pada peristiwa waktu itu kau mungkin mau menerimanya. Tapi permintaan maafku tulus _hyung" _Sehun menunduk ragu dan Luhan tersenyum "Jika kau mau aku menerima permintaan maafmu lakukan _aegyo _sekarang" Sehun mendongak "_Bbuing-bbuing_" dan gelak tawa pun muncul di ruangan itu. Sehun cemberut karena merasa dipermalukan.

.

.

Sehun terbangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengusap mukanya dan meraba-raba meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya mencari kacamata. Saat ia menemukan kacamatnya ia segera memakainya "Aneh, kenapa aku mathih tidak bitha melihat" gumamnya saat dirasa kacamata itu sama sekali tak membantunya dalam melihat.

Ia lalu melepaskan kacamatanya dan dia mengeryit "Begini malah bitha melihat" lalu kembali memasang kacamata "Kalau begini malah tidak" dan kembali menjauhkan benda itu. Hening sesaat "Omo! Aku bitha melihat!" serunya girang dan melompat dari ranjang.

.

.

Kris, Suho, Chanyeol,Chen, Kai, dan Sehun berjalan berringan melalui koridor sekolah. Dan sekarang mereka kembali mendapatkan tatapan kagum dari pengguna koridor lain. Tentu saja itu karena, saat mereka terbangun mata mereka kembali seperti sedia kala. Dan untungnya semua fasilitas mereka telah kembali dan nenek Chen sudah pulang.

Mereka segera menghampiri 'mantan' mereka masing-masing dan menariknya pergi ketempat yang berbeda.

KrisTao side

"Kris _ge_ kenapa narik Tao kesini?" tanya Tao yang tangannya ditarik oleh Kris ke lapangan basket yang masih sepi "Tao, _gege _membawa kau kemari karena ada hal yang harus _gege _katakan" jawab Kris sambil menatap Tao.

"Tutup matamu" titah Kris dan dengan segera dituruti oleh Tao. Tao tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kris tapi ia merasa tangan Kris tadi sempat melingkar di lehernya. "Bukalah" kembali Kris memerintah Tao dan Tao menurutinya.

Tao menundukan kepalanya dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk seperti naga "Hey" panggil Kris dan Tao mendongak melihat Kris yang sedang menggunakan kalung dengan liontin panda.

"Kau pernah memanggilku naga, dan kau selalu dihubung-hubungkan dengan panda. Jadi ini cocok bukan?" tanya Kris. Lalu Kris mendekati Tao dan menggenggam kedua tangan Tao "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tao mendongak menatap Kris "Aku tahu kau pasti ragu karena pernah sekali aku menyakitimu. Tapi aku janji tak akan pernah ku lakukan lagi" kata Kris meyakinkan Tao.

Tao diam sejenak dan balik menatap Kris "Iya, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan mereka berpelukan.

Tak mereka sadari ada sepasang makhluk bersayap tak kasat mata memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi "_Mereka manis sekali ya?_" gumam Kibum dan Siwong menoleh "_Hm, yah mereka akhirnya bahagia_" balas Siwon dan menggenggam tangan kiri Kibum menggunakan tangan kanannya.

.

KaiSoo side

Kai memilih ruang musik sebagai pemberentiannya menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Lalu ia menghadap Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi diam saja "Kyungsoo _hyung_" panggil Kai pada Kyungsoo "Ya?" jawab Kyungsoo yang menatap Kai bingung.

Seketika Kai menjadi gugup "_H-hyung _maukah kau me-menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo terbelalak "Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik dan Kai semakin gugup "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menunduk dengan rona. Itu di karenakan dia masih memiliki rasa pada Kai dan kini namja itu memintanya menjadi kekasihnya "Entahlah Kai, aku tidak..." namun Kyungsoo ragu karena ia takut disakiti kembali oleh Kai.

"_Hyung _dengarkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah atas kejadian waktu itu. Kumohon beri aku satu kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Beri aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu tidak pergi lagi dariku _hyung_" Kai menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

Dan secara perlahan Kyungsoo mengangguk "Akan ku beri kau kesempatan kedua" ucap Kyungsoo dan Kai tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"_Ya ampun, Yesungie hyung lihat mereka sangat romantis bukan?_" kata Ryeowook mengatupkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada sambil tersenyum bahagia dan disampingnya ada Yesung yang juga menatap Kyungsoo juga Kai yang kini sedang "_Wookie tutup matamu_" berciuman panas dan Yesung segera menutupi mata Ryeowook menggunakan kedua tangannya "_Dasar. Lain kali akan ku ajari bocah itu untuk tidak mesum_".

.

HunHan side

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan sampai ke taman sekolah yang sepi "Sehun-ah kenapa membawa _hyung _kemari?" setelah melepaskan tangannya Luhan segera bertanya.

"Luhan _hyung, _Sehun mau bicara sesuatu" kata Sehun "_Hyung, _aku menyukaimutidak, tidak, aku mencintaimu _hyung_" kata Sehun tiba-tiba dan membuat Luhan jantungan.

"Bisakah kita memulai ini dari awal? Memulai hubungan ini?" harap Sehun pada Luhan "Kumohon Luhan _hyung_. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, jadi kumohon, jadilah milikku" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Sehun menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Luhan _hyung_?" karena Luhan lama tak merespon akhirnya Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan "_Hyung?_" mata Sehun dan Luhan bertemu "Aku. Entahlah Sehun, aku takut jika kau" "Menyakitimu? Melupakanmu? _Hyung _ku mohon lupakan kejadian itu, sekarang aku tulus mencintaimu" Luhan kembali merespon lama.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai dari awal" kata Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyum manis "Sungguh?" Sehun masih belum percaya dan Luhan mengangguk "Terima kasih _hyung_" ucap Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka ada sepasang makhluk bersayap tak kasat mata memandang adegan tersebut dengan senyum "_Happy Ending_" kata Leeteuk dan Kangin menoleh "_Iya, aku berharap mereka tak lagi terpisah_" balas Kangin.

.

Chen dan Xiumin kembali berada di atap sekolah. Chen berlutut di depan Xiumin yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan bingung. Chen merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

"_Hyung_, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Chen sambil membuka kotak tersebut.

Xiumin diam saja memandang kotak tersebut dan Chen bergantian "A-apa?" tanya balik Xiumin karena tak percaya atas pendengarannya. Chen berdiri sambil terus menatap Xiumin "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Cubit aku dan katakan ini bukan mimpi" ujar Xiumin dengan mata berkaca. Chen tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi mulus milik Xiumin.

_Cup _

Dan satu kecupan singkat di pipi membuat Xiumin tersadar "Ini bukan mimpi" bisik Chen lembut. Xiumin tertunduk lalu mengangguk kecil "Aku, mau menjadi kekasihmu" mendengar ucapan dari bibir mungil Xiumin membuat hati Chen lega.

Ia lalu meraih tangan Xiumin dan memasangkan sebuah cincin pada jari manis pemuda itu "Chen, ini malah seperti pertunangan" kata Xiumin "Yah, dan suatu saat nanti hal itu akan terwujud" ucap Chen sambil memeluk Xiumin lembut.

"_Hah~ akhirnya bakpao-ku bersama orang lain_" kata Heechul yang berdiri disamping Hankyung yang tak terlihat dan di punggung mereka masing-masing terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna putih "_Chullie, kau sudah menjadi milikku, kenapa malah kau cemburu melihat Kim Minseok?_" ujar Hankyung yang cemburu. Heechul menoleh "Tapi dia itu manis" balas Heechul dan Hankyung hanya dapat menhela nafas.

.

Suho mengajak Lay ke dalam kelasnya. Disana sudah terdapat papan tulis yang ditutup menggunakan kain berwarna putih dan berukuran besar. Lay jadi bingung dan penasaran karena hal tersebut.

"Yixing-ah" panggil Suho pada Lay "Ya" Suho tersenyum lalu mendekati Lay "Yixing, aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu" kata Suho sambi menunduk "Bukankah aku sudah memaafkan mu _hyung_?" tanya Lay.

Suho tersenyum "Kalau begitu maukah kau memenuhi permintaanku?" tanya Suho balik "Apa itu?". Suho mendektai papan tulis yang tertutup kain tersebut dan berdiri ditengahnya, menarik tali yang menjuntai kebawah dan. Mata Lay terbelalak.

Di papan tulis tersebut sudah banyak tulisan-tulisan romantis diantaranya adalah _'I Love You' _dan masih banyak lagi. Mata Lay berkaca-kaca "Yixing-ah" panggil Suho lagi "Would you be mine?" tanya Suho dan itu membuat Lay tersenyum bahagia.

"Yixing, aku berjanji tak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi. Dan bahkan aku berani bersumpah tak akan membuatmu merasa sakit maupun sedih" kata Suho dengan lembut "Yes, yes I do" ucap Lay kemudian dan Suho menerjang Lay.

"_Dia mirip Siwon hyung_" kata Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Suho "_Benarkan? sudah ku bilang dia itu mirip Siwon hyung_" balas Donghae sambil menekuk kedua tangan di depan dada "_Hey, apa menurutmu Kim Joonmyun itu akan bersungguh-sungguh?_" tanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk "_Sudah kubilang dia mirip Siwon hyung_".

.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menariknya ke dekat perpustakaan yang sepi "Baekhyun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" kata Chanyeol dengan nada serius.

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata anak kecil dan Chanyeol membalasnya dengan wajah datar. Jarang sekali Chanyeol memasang wajah seperti itu, yang pastinya jika ia berbicara tak akan main-main ataupun bercanda seperti biasa.

"Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu" kata Chaneyol "Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" lanjutnya kemudian. Baekhyun tak responding. Ia diam mematung sambil menatap Chanyeol kaget dan bingung.

"Baekhyun aku tak man-main kali ini. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan membuatmu sakit sampai kau membenciku adalah sebuah kesaalahan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Jadi maukah kau memaafkanku dan kita mulai ini dari awal?" jelas Chanyeol dan Baekhyun makin tak responding.

"Park Chan, aku tahu kau adalah seorang makhluk yang menyebalkan yang pernah menyakitiku. Tapi seperti yang kebanyakan orang katakan. Cinta pertama tak bisa dilupakan, dan kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Jadi..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran dan tak sabaran "Aku menerimamu" dan setelah berkata demikian, kini Chanyeol-lah yang tak responding "ChanChan? Kau baik?". Dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"_Tak ku sangka anak itu bisa berkata romantis_" kata Kyuhyun sambil bersadar di dinding memperhatikan Chanyeol "_Mereka seperti pangeran dan putri yang sempurna ya?_" kata Sungmin dengan posisi yang sama dengan Ryeowook "_Baiklah hyung, ini waktunya kita pergi dari sini_".

Dan akhirnya putri dan pangeran pun hidup bahagia selamanya.

Fin.

.

.

Kkkyyyaaa... akhirnya end.

Huhuhu... terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah me review ff-ku

Dan untuk Yurako Koizumi. Omo! Tebakannya bener semua qaqa.

**Terimakasih untuk:**

**ShinJiWoo920202; Pipinkyu; ajib4ff; Couphie; Sonewbamin; Kang Hyun Yoo; anyifantao; GreifannyGs; dumzie; sweetyYeollie; putchanC; kyeoptafadila; TaoTaoZi Panda; Nadin; xoxo; Guest(1); Guest(2); Guest(3); LeeYeon; LyaxueSibum; dewicloudsddangko; Husna Higashikuni Chanbaek 48; yongchan; devil meet demon; Ami JiHoon48; Jang Taeyoung; DwitaDwita; Yurako Koizumi; 9493room; Rara Jung**

Tanpa dukungan kalian aku nggak mungkin ngelanjutin ff nista ini. Terima kasih.

Dan review na please


End file.
